Chimera
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Granger doesn't think he can trust the team so he sends in his own agent to be his eyes and ears. Can the team trust this new addition and what is their connection to Granger and to Hetty. Also Kensi and Deeks get closer in their relationship/thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chimera

Densi.. Callen/OC

T for language.

Ok this is my first NCIS LA Story. I only recently got into the show and have been working my way thru the seasons while watching most of season 5. I love reviews but no flames please. If you don't like the story then just don't read it.

Will be multi chapters. I'm setting this in season 3 right after Granger shows up. Will be AU with some of my own original characters thrown in. Also I don't own anything if I did Kensi would never have ended up overseas.

Summary: Granger doesn't think he can trust the team so he sends in his own agent to be his eyes and ears. Can the team trust this new addition and what is their connection to Granger and to Hetty. Also Kensi and Deeks get closer in their relationship/thing.

Sam and Callen approach Hetty's desk. "Is it true, is Granger gone?"

"I'm sure it's only a temporary reprieve." Answered Hetty. "I'm sure he'll be back after he's done being an pain in the ass where ever he is now" Sam and Callen smile and walk over to their desks.

Both men stop when they see someone standing there that doesn't belong. "Can we help you?" asks Callen.

"Yes you can I'm looking for Hetty Lang." Before ether man could answer Hetty appeared out of nowhere.

"A.J. you made it, wonderful." The small woman beamed up at the woman standing before her. She then turned to Sam and Callen. "Gentlemen I'd like you to meet the newest member of your team. Special Agent A. ."

A.J. smiled at the two men and had to keep a smirk off her face at the confused looks they were giving her. "A.J. these are Agents Sam Hanna and G Callen."

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"Hetty we don't need another team member." Said Callen, still eyeing the new agent.

"Mr. Callen that was rude of you, now apologize."

"Sorry about G. He's anti-social." Sam reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you too A.J."

Just then Kensi and Deeks came down the passageway arguing over who was going to choose the radio station that day. Both agents stopped dead looking confused as to what was going on.

"Oh good your both in time to meet the newest member of the team. A.J this is Detective Marty Deeks LAPD and Agent Kensi Blye." Hetty looked up at A.J. "And this is Special Agent A.J. Cooper."

"Ok," said Deeks leaning into Kensi. "Did someone tell me this and I just forgot." Kensi elbowed Deeks and smiled.

"It's nice to have another women around." Said Kensi.

"Well I'll leave you to it. A.J. your desk is the one by itself there." Hetty pointed to a new desk sitting just off Callen's.

"Thanks Hetty. And before I forget I brought you something." A.J. hands Hetty a small bag.

"Oh goodie tea."

A.J. gave a small smile and walked over to her desk. A laptop and phone sat on it along with her new ID. She put her bag down and turned to look at the others.

"So I guess you have some questions?" The four agents looked back and forth between themselves, finally Callen stepped forward.

"How long have you been an agent?"

"Ten years."

"And before that?"

"NYPD Homicide for another 10."

Deeks left out a low whistle. "How old where you when you became a cop?" he asked.

"18" A.J. leaned back against her desk. "I joined as soon as I graduated high school.

"Sweet." Replied Deeks.

"So what brings you to LA?" asked Sam.

A.J. took a deep breath. She wasn't authorized to tell them everything so she stuck with a quick break down. "I was working with a new team, my first as a team leader. Our last mission things went bad. I lost two members, was badly injured myself. Director Vance thought a change of location might be a good thing."

No one knew what to say to this. They had all lost team members before and knew how hard it could be. Callen still didn't like this situation. Something just wasn't sitting right with him. Before he could ask any more questions Eric was requesting their presence in OPS.

Both Eric and Nell already knew that A.J. was joining the team so it didn't bother them when she walked in along with the others. The case involved a Petty Officer who had gone missing along with sensitive intel. Callen and Sam were to check on the last location of the Petty Officer and Deeks and Kensi were to check out his house. Before she could ask where she was to go Kensi told A.J. she could come with her and Deeks. Callen seemed happy with this as he didn't really want to be around this new agent.

"So G, what do you think of our new family member?"

"She's not family, and I don't trust her." Grumbled Callen.

"Oh come on. You weren't this bad when Deeks joined us."

"I just don't trust her."

"Maybe it's because you're smitten with her?" Sam risked a look over at his partner. "You have to admit she is one fine looking woman."

"Just because she is attractive doesn't mean we can trust her." Callen looked out the side window. "There is just something hinky about her showing up right after Granger is all."

"You know Kensi said the same thing about Deeks and look at those two now."

Callen didn't answer. His mind was on a blond green eyed agent.

"So NYPD huh?" asked Deeks. "Do much undercover work with them?"

"Not really, I didn't get into the undercover stuff till I joined NCIS."

"Why did you join NCIS?"asked Kensi.

"I worked a joint taskforce with NCIS. I got to know one of the agents very well, Jenny Shepard. She talked me into applying. I stayed in New York for a while then after Jenny became Director she moved me to DC. I've worked there for the last 6 years. Almost all under cover ops, but I also worked on cases where a translator was needed."

"How many languages do you speak? Asked Deeks.

"At last count 36."

Deeks and Kensi shared a look and Deeks mouthed wow.

"How does one learn 36 languages?" asked Deeks almost in awe. Hell he had trouble keeping his Spanish passable

"The neighborhood I grew up in was a melting pot. Most of my friend's families didn't speak English. My dad's mother only spoke Russian so I picked that up early on. Once my parents realized I had a talent for languages the encouraged me to keep learning more."

The rest of the ride was filled with more questions from Kensi and Deeks and a few from A.J. Even if she had been fully briefed about her new team before ever setting foot in LA she still had to act the part of trying to fit in.

She wasn't happy about this new posting but didn't have any choice in the matter. She had a debt to settle and a lot of red to wipe off her ledger. Pulling up outside a nice house A.J. readied herself to start her new life.

To be continued.

Some Densi moments in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All three agents approached the house. Something was off and they could all feel it. Once they stepped onto the porch they could see the front door was slightly open. A.J. motioned she would go around back. Deeks waited a count of 10 before reaching out and opening the door wide. Kensi with gun drawn entered first. The living room was torn apart. The agents moved from room to room clearing the house. Each room was just as bad as the one before.

From the kitchen they heard A.J. call out. "I have a blood trail." Deeks and Kensi joined her. They could see where the blood led out the back door. "It ends in the driveway. Whoever was hurt must have gotten into a car."

"Found two casing. Looks like a 38." Replied Kensi from the hallway. She pulled out her phone to call into ops. Eric answered and Kensi gave him the details. "Call around to the local hospitals see if we have any gunshot victims."

"Computer is gone." Said Deeks from the living room. He was holding up the wires that would have connected to the desktop.

"Any reports of our Petty Officer living with anyone?" asked A.J. from the bedroom. "Because I doubt this is his?" She walked out of the room with a lacy bra in one hand. "And there is more with this came from."

"Girlfriend sharing a dresser?" questioned Kensi.

"I doubt it. Closet is full of women's clothing and there is make up in the bathroom. Either our guy has a live in or he's a cross dresser." A.J. pulled out her phone. "I'll call Sam see if they can find out from his coworkers about a girlfriend.

"I'll call Eric back and see if he can find out." Said Kensi. So far this was a total bust. They all hoped Sam and Callen were having better luck.

Callen and Sam entered the office where Petty Officer Howard had worked. So far after talking to three coworkers and his CO they found out that Howard was not well liked. Apparently the guy had a real big ego as well as an attitude problem.

Sam's phone rang and he looked at the screen. "It's A.J." He answered the phone and had to smirk at the look G gave him. "A.J. any news on your end?"

"We found the house trashed and a blood trail. Also a lot of women's clothing, can you ask around and see if he had a girlfriend living with him?"

Sam hung up and turned to G. "Looks like Howard had a live in girlfriend."

"Well no one said anything about a girlfriend." Said G. Sam stopped the CO on his way past.

"Did Howard have a girlfriend?"

The CO looked confused. "If he did he never talked about her. He liked to think he was a lady's man, talked about all his conquests. Mostly we just ignored him."

Sam and Callen exchanged a look then headed out. Hopefully Eric would have more luck than the team had.

The team met up back at the Mission and filled the others in with what they found. "Guys I found this." Said Eric, as he brought up a traffic cam tape from that morning. "This was shot just outside the building where Petty Office Howard worked." The video played. It showed Howard leaving the building and looking around. A woman approached him, she was carrying a backpack and handed it to Howard before giving him a hug and a kiss. The two then went separate ways.

"We have a match to the woman." Added Nell, bringing up the driver's license a Hope Howard. "It looks like the Petty Officer was married. We also have a marriage license dated six months ago."

"So why hide it?" asked A.J. "She's not military and they didn't work together."

"And why did he keep talking about all his women if he was married. Looks like Howard was living a double life." Added Sam.

"Guys I found the wife. She works at a coffee shop downtown." Nell swung around on her chair. "I sent you the address."

"A.J. you're with me." Said G heading out of the room without a second glance.

A.J. looked at Sam. He just shrugged as she followed G out. Only after she was gone and the doors shut did he speak.

"This is gonna be interesting. I think G has a crush on her." He waited to see what the others would say.

"I kinda got the feeling that he didn't like her." Said Nell.

"He probably wants to get a better read on her." Added Kensi.

"They remind me of you too in the beginning." Said Sam with a smirk. Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks. "He called her hinky."

Kensi blushed and Deeks cocked his head at her. "I said the same thing about you when I first met you at the gym."

Deeks smiled at her. Sam spoke again "And now you too have a thing."

"We do not have a thing?" said Deeks.

"Yes we do." Said Kensi giving Deeks a punch in the arm. "Come on partner lets go grab lunch.

The car ride was quiet and tense. Callen drove and kept glancing over at A.J. each chance he got. As they pulled up outside the coffee shop A.J. finally spoke. "So what do you want to know?

"Who says I want to know anything?"

"Look Callen I know you're not happy with me being here. This will go easier if you at least give me a chance to prove my worth." A.J. looked over at him. "I'm a damn good agent, if you don't believe me call Gibbs he and his entire team can vouch for me."

Callen looked at her for a heartbeat. "Ok let's start with what does A.J. stand for."

"Allison Jane. Allison was my mother's name and Jane was my dad's sister's name." A.J. looked over at Callen. "No one calls me by my full name. I have a few friends that still call me Ally thou."

"Ok." Replied Callen.

Before he could say anything else A.J. pointed to the coffee shop. "Looks like we found the wife."

Deeks and Kensi were sitting on a bench outside a close by taco joint eating lunch. Deeks kept glancing at Kensi and had to shake his head as she scarfed down a third taco. "What?" asked Kensi with her mouth full.

"Nothing sunshine."

"I'm going to prove to you we have a thing."

Deeks choked on his soda and looked at his partner with his eyes wide.

"How?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Said Kensi as she got up and headed for the car. Deeks could only stare as his partner put more of a sway into her walk. He was in deep trouble and he couldn't be happier.

"Deeks are you coming?"

Deeks tossed his trash away and headed for the car too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok how do you want to do this?" asked A.J. as they got out of the car.

"With luck she will not want to run. I say we just take her into custody and get her back to the boat shed. Right now she's our only link to Petty Officer Howard and the missing files."

Callen and A.J. entered the coffee shop. They spotted Mrs. Howard clearing off a table. Callen nodded to A.J. to take the lead. He wanted to see how she handled herself.

"Excuse me, are you Petty Officer Howards wife?"

"Yes I am." Stammered the young woman. She looked nervous and seemed to be looking for a way out.

"I'm Special Agent Cooper this is Special Agent Callen. We need to ask you some questions about your husband, can you please come with us."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"No but your husband may be in some trouble and we just want to help." A.J. put her hand on the smaller woman's arm. "Please."

Callen was busy telling her boss why she was leaving work and followed the two women to the car. A.J. got her settled in the back seat. "It will be ok Sara."

"I hope so."

Once back at OPS Kensi and Deeks went over the financial records Nell had pulled on Howard. "Wow looks like Howard was having a lot of large deposits into his account in the past three months." Said Deeks not looking up from his laptop.

"How much?"

"50k four different times."

"I'm running a trace on the money but so far it's been routed thru several overseas accounts." Said Nell as she dropped some files into Sam's in basket.

"G and A.J. have the wife at the boat shed. Hopefully she can lead her to her husband." Said Sam on his way out the door. Deeks and Kensi got up and followed him out.

"Sara, do you know where your husband is?" Asked A.J.

"No I don't."

"Can you tell me what was in the bag you gave him this morning?" A.J. pushed a photo onto the table. Sara looked at the picture then up at A.J. her eyes wide.

"Clothing that's all."

"Why did he need them?"

"He said the house isn't safe that there were men after him and I shouldn't go back there. He never said where he was going."

"Do you know about the files he took from his office?"

"Is that why people are after him?"

"Sara we have to find Tim. Please if you have any idea where he is tell us. We can keep both of you safe."

"A hotel on seventh street."

In the other room Sam looked from the tv to Callen. "The girl is good."

"Maybe still too soon to tell." Answered Callen.

Twenty minutes later the 5 agents were at the hotel. The desk clerk gave them a key to the room and told them that Howard was there. There was only one way in and one way out. Sam and Callen were on either side of the door. Sam knocked on the door.

"Federal Agents." They could hear stuff hitting the floor and Callen turned the key and the door swung open. They found Howard trying to climb out the way too small bathroom window.

Back at the boat shed Sam questioned the Petty Officer. He found out that Howard had amassed gambling debts and had been selling Navy intel on the black market to get the money to pay off his debts. Only he never paid any of the money back. He had planned on taking it and running. Lucky for the Navy most of the info he sold wasn't critical to National Security.

With the case closed the five agents headed back to OPS to get started on their paper work. It was close to Six PM when Hetty told them to go home.

Kensi didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her stuff then stood in front of Deeks desk. "Let's go Shaggy you're buying me dinner."

"I am?" asked Deeks.

"Yes you are, and beer."

"Ok." Deeks just picked up his stuff and followed Kensi out the door.

"What's up with those two?" asked Callen.

"Kensi is trying to get Deeks to admit they have a thing?" answered Sam.

"Poor Deeks, Kensi will never let up until he does." Said Callen.

Meanwhile A.J. kept her eyes on her laptop waiting the two men to leave.

"See you tomorrow A.J." Said Sam as he left. A.J. looked up and smiled. When she looked at Callen the smile left her face as he was looking at her with what seemed to be annoyance. Oh well it was only day one.

After they both left A.J. opened her email. There was one from an address she knew would be hard to trace. She opened it and read the message. Typing a reply she hit send then shut down her laptop. When she looked up she saw Hetty standing there.

"He has you on a tight leash I see."

"You have no idea."

"I know you feel you owe him but you are going to have to choose where your loyalty lies and soon."

"I understand that. Hetty I know how much this team means to you and I would never do anything to jeopardize it or any member of it."

"I know you wouldn't. But they are going to find out."

"I know Hetty. But he isn't the reason I'm here. There is more behind it than Granger."

"I know and I will support you no matter what." Hetty smiled at A.J. "Now go home and get some rest."

"Good night Hetty."

A.J. picked up her stuff and headed home.

Meanwhile at Deeks apartment.

Deeks and Kensi had picked up a pizza and beer and were now sacked out on the couch watching some bad horror movie. Kensi jumped and buried her face in Deeks chest. Deeks wasn't sure what to do so he just sat there. Ok so Deeks did have to admit he found Kensi sexy as hell. She also scared the crap out of him. All Deeks could think about right now was the fact that Kensi was buried into him to avoid watching the movie.

Finally the movie was over and Deeks turned the tv off. When Kensi didn't move he looked down at her. Kensi had her arms wrapped around his middle and her face buried against his chest. She was sound asleep.

Great now what was he going to do. Wake her and get a punch to the shoulder or just let her sleep there. The need to use the bathroom won out after about five minutes and Deeks very carefully moved Kensi to the couch and hoped she wouldn't wake up.

When Deeks came out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Kensi standing there waiting on him. She smiled at Deeks then moved so she was right in front of him. Deeks swallowed hard. Kensi reached up and looped her hands behind his neck.

"I woke up and my pillow was gone." Said Kensi quietly.

"Uh yeah sorry I had to you know." Deeks gestured to the bathroom.

Kensi started to play with the hair at Deeks neck and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's getting late." Said Kensi.

"Yeah, guess we should call it a night."

Kensi smiled brightly at Deeks then let go of him to walk into his bedroom. Deeks didn't know what to do. He stood there his mind racing. It took Kensi coming to stand in the doorway wearing only his LAPD tee shirt that made him move. He grabbed Kensi around the waist and tossed her onto the bed. Kensi giggled as she bounced on the mattress.

"So Deeks are you finally going to admit we have a thing."

"Ok fine we have a thing, are you happy now."

"Get in this bed and I will be." Deeks didn't have to be told twice.

Up next. Deeks and Kensi try and adjust to being together. Callen works to find out the real reason A.J. is in LA while trying not to fall for her and break his rule of not dating cops.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Down time and Paper work.

It had been a month sense A.J. had joined the team. As soon as Deeks had found out she had a house on the beach she was his new best friend. Kensi loved that she was no longer the only girl on the team and was no longer the only one used as bait. Eric and Nell never had an issue with A.J. and the three had become fast friends. Even Sam had warmed up to her. But Callen still didn't trust her. He spent long hours studying her. Watching the way she interacted with the others. The things she said on and off ops. If A.J. noticed she didn't say anything to him.

Sam of course said lots. Every chance he got he pointed out that G had the hots for their new team member. Callen denied it every time. Sam knew there would be a breaking point he just hoped he was there to see it. Even Hetty seemed to be in on driving Callen crazy. The last op had required two team members to go in as a couple. Usually it was Kensi and Deeks. This time Hetty insisted it was Callen and A.J.

FLASHBACK

All Callen could think of when A.J. had walked out of the dressing area in that little red dress there was no way he was going to make it out of this op in one piece. The dress Hetty had put A.J. into looked like it was painted on. Strapless and ending well above the knees the dress left little to the immigration. The three inch heals made A.J. just a bit shorter than Callen. Her long hair was put up in some kind of braided twist. All in all she looked stunning. Sam had poked Callen in the ribs making a comment about him being one lucky S.O.B. In the end the op had gone great. The bad guys were captured and Callen had managed to stay sane.

That was 4 days ago. It was becoming harder and harder for Callen to deny that A.J. wasn't a good addition to the team. It was the middle of the day and Callen was in the armory cleaning his weapon. He was quietly going over his Russian working to perfect his accent. Callen had just finished saying the sentence "You are beautiful" in Russian when A.J. walked in.

"Your accent isn't bad. I'd be happy to run dialog with you to improve it."

Callen looked up at A.J. to see a smirk on her face. "Thanks but I'm good."

"Ok but remember I grew up speaking Russian, I learned to speak it before English." A.J. grabbed a box of ammo. "And my accent is spotless."

Callen watched her enter the shooting range. From his seat he could see her set up and take her shots. Not one missed shot. Everything A.J. did had her complete attention. Callen wasn't sure he wanted her attention on him. He was afraid he'd like it too much.

Bullpen

"Hey guys where's Callen and A.J.?" asked Nell

"Callen is clearing his gun and A.J. is target shooting." Replied Kensi sitting down at her desk.

"Good I don't want them here to hear this. I've started a book on them."

Sam laughed and pulled out a $50. "I got money on A.J. breaking him down by the end of the month."

"I'll put money on Callen making the first move." Said Kensi pulling out her money.

"Deeks what about you?" asked Nell. Deeks looked at Kensi than over at Sam.

"This is a hard one. I'm with Sam that Callen has a crush on A.J. but I haven't seen anything that would say she likes Callen."

"Oh believe me she likes him." Said Kensi. "She just offered to help him with his Russian." Kensi looked off towards the armory. "When I left Callen was staring at her butt almost drooling. I think her skinny jeans she started wearing are for him."

"Ok my money is on A.J. driving the man nuts and pushing him into doing something."

"I would agree with Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty coming up behind Nell. She then handed Nell money. "Put my money on Callen please." Hetty smirked at her team then walked away.

"Ok guys no cheating." Nell told them. "They have to do this on their own."

"Yeah like Hetty wasn't cheating when she put A.J. in that dress." Said Sam leaning back in his chair.

The team had to admit that Hetty was probably in on more than that. They quickly changed the topic when Callen and A.J. came back in to the area.

"My accent is fine."

"Not even close. Your accent needs to be more polished if you want to appear you're from the upper class. Right now it's too low level like you come from the streets. You need to learn to switch between the two if you have too."

Callen turned and glared at A.J.

"I believe A.J. is correct, you do need to work on your accent." Said Hetty on her way past the bullpen.

"Hetty." Whined Callen.

"Not another word Mr. Callen."

Callen looked over at Sam for support. Sam only smiled widely at his partner. Callen threw his hands up into the air and grabbed his bag off his desk before storming out. A.J. let out a breath and followed after him.

"Callen wait up."

"I'm not in the mood A.J."

"Look I'm sorry, I really just want to help."

"Don't bother." Callen shut his car door and drove away. A.J. turned to go back inside only to find Hetty standing there.

"Give him time Callen hasn't had the best luck with women he has cared about."

A.J. followed Hetty back inside. At least it was Friday, unless there was an important case this weekend she wouldn't have to be back here till Monday.

"Come on Deeks or we are going to be late." Said Kensi as she grabbed her stuff.

"And where are you too off to?" asked Sam.

"We're have dinner reservations." Said Deeks. "I need to get her to eat more than just pizza and twinkies."

"That's not all I eat." Complained Kensi with a light punch to Deeks arm.

Sam chuckled at them. Unless you really knew the pair you never would have guessed they were together. Hell Sam hadn't even picked up on it till he caught Deeks giving Kensi a kiss in the parking lot one morning.

Deeks took Kensi to a beach side seafood restaurant. It was the kind that had tables out on a patio that over looked the ocean. Deeks was quiet during the meal which was bothering Kensi.

"You ok Shaggy?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then why so quiet?"

"Let's take a walk on the beach ok?" Kensi smiled at Deeks and put her hand in his as Deeks lead the way to the sand.

"Are you happy being with me?" asked Deeks quietly.

"Of course I am." Kensi stopped walking and looked up at Deeks. "You're not just my partner Deeks you're my best friend and my other half."

Deeks leaned down to kiss Kensi. "I know we have only been together a month but I don't think I could make it one day without you."

"Deeks I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." Deeks pulled out a small box. "I know it's too soon to be thinking about marriage. Not that this isn't in the back of my mind." Deeks stopped to look at Kensi. Her eyes were wide and she had a slightly scared look on her face. "I just want you to know I'm never going to leave you. I'm not like the other men in your past."

Deeks opened the box to show Kensi a very thin gold band with a tiny diamond imbedded in it. "Think of this as a promise for the future." Deeks slid the ring onto Kensi's finger and felt her hand shaking.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you in that gym. Hetty knew from the beginning. She told me when I agreed to work for NCIS she would support us if we ever got together."

Kensi left out a laugh. "Leave it to Hetty to know what was good for us before we did." Finished Deeks.

"Callen called me on my feeling for you before I knew who you really were. I denied it but he was right. I guess love at first sight does exist."

Deeks couldn't be happier than he was right now. He knew they still had a lot of challenges to face but at least they would face them together.

Preview next chapter.

What happens when someone from A.J.'s past come back into the picture? Will Callen be able to open up enough to keep her safe.

"A.J. who is he?" asked Kensi.

A.J. couldn't speak, all the color had drained from her face and she felt close to passing out. She couldn't take her eyes off the photo Nell had put on the big screen. It wasn't until she felt Callen's had on her back and heard him whisper in her ear that she spoke.

"He's the man who left me to die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was around 8 pm at night and Callen was enjoying a book and a few beers. For the tenth time he started to re-read the same paragraph. His mind kept going back to the look on A.J.'s face. He couldn't let her get to him. His rule of not dating cops was a driving force in his decision to push her away. It didn't matter if he was attracted to her or not.

Callen was slightly surprised to hear a knock at his door. When he opened it Hetty stood there with an NCIS file in her hands. "May I come in?"

"Of course Hetty, what brings you here tonight?"

"There is something I need to tell you." Hetty took a seat in the only chair in the house. "First I'm not at all happy with how you are treating A.J. The poor woman has been thru enough and doesn't need your continuing bad treatment."

"Now Hetty…"

"Don't you now Hetty me until I finish." Hetty looked down at the file in her lap. "Do you remember what A.J. said about her last mission in DC?"

"Yes, she lost two team members and was injured."

"Her team was taxed with hunting down two moles, one NCIS the other CIA. Her team was split with two members from each agency. They were able to make contact with the NCIS mole rather quickly and began to funnel false information thru them. A.J. went undercover to connect with the CIA mole." Hetty looked up at Callen. "I believe you know him." Hetty pulled out a photo and handed it to Callen. The photo was of A.J. as a red head and a man Callen knew very well.

"Mike Ross was the mole?"

"Yes, I know you worked with him when you were the CIA."

"Mike was a great agent. I don't understand how he could be a mole."

"People change Mr. Callen." Hetty took a deep breath. "After enough information was gathered A.J. broke off the relationship somehow Agent Ross found out about the team."

"He went after them?"

"Yes he did. He took out the CIA agents first. Agent Ron Harper was already on an agent afloat mission so he lucked out and was spared."

"A.J."

"Somehow he found out her real address. He broke in while she was in the shower. When she came into the living room he was waiting on her. He shot A.J. twice, once in the chest once in the abdomen. Callen he left her there to bleed to death." Hetty pulled out another photo. It showed a large blood stain in the middle of a wooden floor, bandages and other lifesaving items scattered about in chaos.

"She was very lucky that Abby was coming over that night, she found her less than five minutes after she was shot."

"Did they get him Hetty?"

"No as of right now Agent Ross is MIA."

"That's why you moved her here to get her away from DC."

"Yes. It was reported that she did indeed die, after the shooting A.J. began using her mother's maiden name. Her life is still in danger."

"Does she know you're here telling me this?"

"No, but I told her that the team needed to know. It's important that you all know who to watch for just in case."

Callen handed the photos back to Hetty. "Is there anything else I need to know about her?"

"Anything else you will need her to tell you." Hetty stood and headed for the door. "I know you have your rule Mr. Callen, perhaps it's time you revaluated that rule."

After Hetty left Callen had to laugh. Hetty really did know everything, even what he was thinking. Looking at the clock Callen know it was too late to ask for forgiveness. Tomorrow he would visit A.J. and see where things led.

Saturday morning was another bright sunny day in LA. The bonus of having a house on the beach meant A.J. could surf whenever she wanted too. Storing her board on the back deck A.J. headed inside to take a shower. She pulled on some short and a tank top before pulling her hair back. Hearing the doorbell A.J. grabbed her gun. She wasn't expecting anyone, and if it was Deeks and Kensi they would just go around back directly to the beach.

Checking the security hole A.J. was shocked to see Callen standing there. Opening the door she was met with the strong smell of take out.

"Beer and Korean." Said Callen with a smile.

"Ok." Answered A.J.

"Can I come in?" asked Callen holding up the beer.

"Yeah sorry, wasn't expecting to see anyone today."

"Do you always answer the door with your gun?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok remind me never to pick your locks and let myself in."

Callen put the bag on the counter and started to pull out containers. "I didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything."

"Smells good." A.J. opened two beers. "Do you want to eat in here or on the deck?"

"It's a nice day let's eat outside."

The conversation was kept light; Callen told A.J. stories about the team and some of the cases they had worked. A.J. told Callen stories about being a cop in New York.

"I wanted to apologies for yesterday." Said Callen as they cleaned up.

"It's ok, I can be pushy sometime."

Callen smiled at her. "My accent isn't that bad."

"It's not but it could still use some work."

Callen reached out and put his hand on A.J.'s arm. "Hetty told me about what happened to you in D.C., there is something I need to tell you about it."

"Should I be sitting down for this?"

"The man that shot you, Mike Ross, I worked with him when I was at the CIA. At one time I considered him a friend."

"Callen you had nothing to do with what Mike did to me."

"I know but I wanted you to know just in case we ever run in to him in the future." Callen left his hand drift down her arm to take her hand in his. "I wanted you to know I'll have your back, the entire team will."

"Thank you." Callen gave her hand a squeeze and left go. "Hetty also told me I needed to rethink something."

A.J. went and sat down on the couch. "And what might that be, besides your accent?" Callen grabbed them both another beer and joined her.

"I made a rule years ago that I didn't date cops." He handed her a beer. "Bad experience with an old partner, but that's another story."

A.J. wasn't sure what to say to this. She had to admit that she was attracted to Callen and had been from the start. Was this his way of saying he wanted something more than a working relationship?"

Callen reached over and took her hand again. "Everyone seems to think we would be good together." Callen looked A.J. in the eye not sure if she was on the same page as him or if he was about to get punched in the face.

"Well I'm pretty sure Nell is running a book on us." Said A.J. shaking her head.

"I know." Callen couldn't hide the smile any longer. "I'm sure Hetty knows I'm here today but I never told Sam so the others shouldn't know."

"You do realize if we act different at work they are going to figure it out."

"I don't care if they know or when they find out. I just hate the fact that Sam is going to hold this over me for a long time to come."

"Well he is your partner it comes with the territory. "

Just then the sound of voices outside could be heard. "Seriously Fern you didn't have to eat the entire box."

"You said you didn't want any." Yelled back Kensi.

A.J. looked at the shocked look on Callen's face. "I'm sure they already saw your car.

"Hey Callen, A.J." Said Kensi sticking her head in the open patio door. "Don't mind us Shaggy here wants to catch some waves."

"Hey Kensi, did you want a beer?" replied A.J.

"Yeah sounds good." Kensi walked in and stopped by the couch. She smirked down at Callen who looked embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Hey don't I get a beer too?" said Deeks pulling up his wet suit.

"Surf first then beer." Said A.J. Deeks smiled and headed for the water, Kensi following after him to grab a seat on the sand to watch.

"Do they show up here a lot?" asked Callen.

"Yes. Deeks found out I had a beach house the first week I was here he now leaves a board here." A.J. and Callen went out to watch Deeks surf. "I don't mind it's nice to have someone around."

"I just wouldn't want them interrupting us at certain times is all." Said Callen in a low voice. A.J. rolled her eyes at him.

"They don't have a key so if the door is locked I don't see that being a problem."

Callen leaned in and put a quick kiss on A.J. temple. "I'm gonna go grab another beer be right back."

A.J. went to sit on the sand by Kensi.

"Sooooo Callen huh?" asked Kensi.

"Yep, guess Hetty had a little talk with him, surprised the hell out of me."

"And it only took a month. I figured it would take Callen at least a year."

"Take me a year to do what?" asked Callen sitting down next to A.J.

"To ask me out." Replied A.J.

"Come on Kens give me some credit, I'm not like surfer boy out there, I know how to ask a woman out."

"So how long did it take Deeks to ask you out?" asked A.J.

"Almost two years."

"Yeah but they had a thing from the first time they met." Said Callen.

"I always knew she was the girl for me." Said Deeks coming up to them and shaking like a wet dog.

"There is a thing called a towel Deeks." Said Callen.

Deeks just smiled and plopped down next to Kensi.

"So Callen my man you just here for language lessons or something more." Deeks made a face at the team leader. "Cause if you too want to get busy Fern and I will find something else to do."

"Deeks, your dating my little sister do you really want to go there."

"No, no I don't. I already got the lecture once I don't need it again." Deeks shook a little at the memory of Callen and Sam giving him the; you hurt our little sister we will kill you speech.

Even though Callen would rather have had the entire day alone with A.J. he was just happy she was going to give him a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Monday morning when Callen entered the bullpen. Before he could even sit down Callen could feel Sam's eyes on him. "Go ahead Sam ask me."

"Ok I will. Where did you spend your weekend, it had to be somewhere good to put that smile on your face." Before Callen could answer A.J. walked in and on her way past his desk dropped a paper bag on it.

"And what might be in the bag?" asked Sam with a teasing tone.

"Breakfast." Replied Callen pulling out a sandwich and taking a bit of it.

"What I don't get one?" teased Sam looking between Callen and A.J. "Well at least it answers where you were all weekend."

A.J. looked up from her own breakfast and raised her eyebrows at Callen. "I didn't tell him anything." A.J. just shook her head.

"So I take it you too did more than practice your accent?" asked Sam.

"What do I look like the type to kiss and tell." Replied Callen.

Just then Kensi and Deeks walked in. They noticed Sam giving Callen a hard time and decided to join in. "So exactly who won the book?" asked Deeks giving Callen a smile.

"I did." Said Hetty coming up behind Deeks giving him a good scare. Callen just laughed and finished his breakfast. "So Mr. Callen did you ever manage to find time to work on your accent this weekend?"

"Yes Hetty I did."

"It still needs work." Added A.J. with a smirk at Callen. This got her a "yes dear." From Callen.

"Oh you are just too cute." Said Kensi.

"Kens remember this when you and Deeks get all cute." Said Callen.

Most of the day was spent tracking down leads on stalled cases and catching up on paper work. Every chance A.J. got she would speak to Callen in Russian. He had to admit it was getting easier to change his accent when needed. Plus it was sexy as hell to hear his girlfriend speaking Russian.

Callen smiled to himself. Hetty and Sam were right he needed someone in his life and A.J. was the perfect someone. The weekend had been great. Saturday they had spent time with Deeks and Kensi. Sunday Callen had taken A.J. to Venice Beach for the day. They enjoyed just spending the day together. Leaving that night had been the hardest thing Callen had to do in a long time. He had never fallen for someone so fast and didn't want to screw it up.

Sam was still driving him crazy about it. When A.J. would overhear one of Sam's comments she would just smile. It was almost the end of the day when Callen went to search for A.J.

He found her in the armory on the phone. "Well I don't really care anymore." A.J. looked up to see Callen with a worried look on his face. "I already told you no. You want to know what's going on then find out yourself." A.J. ended the call and slipped the phone into her back pocket.

"What was that about?"

"Granger being a pain in my ass." Said A.J. She knew if things were going to work with Callen he would need to know her little secret. "He thinks I'm going to spy for him. Tell him everyone's little dirty secrets." A.J. looked up at Callen. "I haven't told him anything and he's not happy."

"Does Hetty know?"

"Yes she does." Replied A.J.

Callen didn't care if there were camera's in the room. He pulled A.J. to him and just held her. "Callen I promise you I will never tell him anything that can hurt the team."

"I know you wouldn't." whispered Callen. He tried to keep his anger at Granger in check. Tomorrow he would speak to Hetty and find out what Granger had on A.J. but for now he just wanted to take her home and hold on to her tight.

"Owen it's none of your business." Said Hetty into the phone. "Owen it's her life and you've messed with it long enough. She almost died because of choices you made for her." Hetty sighed. This was more than Granger poking his nose where it didn't belong. There was something else behind it all and that worried Hetty. As soon as Hetty hung up she watched as A.J. and Callen made their way to their desks. She watched as they gathered their things and headed out the door together, Callen's hand resting on the small of her back.

"Hetty what's wrong?" asked Sam, he didn't like the look on his bosses face.

"Granger is what is wrong as always."

"He find out about those two already?"

"No but he found out that A.J.'s loyalties no longer lay with him."

"And he's not happy about that is he?" Sam watched his best friend and partner leave for the day and had a bad feeling that he was in for the fight of his life.

"No mister Hanna he is not happy."

Callen and A.J. finished dinner and were sitting on the couch. "Granger was involved in your failed mission wasn't he?" asked Callen.

"He was the one who set it up." A.J. looked over at Callen, he was watching her with concern in his eyes. "There are some things you need to know. I promised Hetty I'd tell you now before you found out from anyone else."

This had Callen worried. He had his own set of secretes but knowing that A.J. had ones that involved Granger made him sick.

A.J. took a deep breath and looked Callen in the eye. "My mother was CIA. I never knew, I thought she worked for an airline and that's why she traveled so much. Owen Granger was her handler." A.J. felt Callen take her hand and smiled at him. "When I was 16 my parents, brother and sister were killed from a car bomb. Granger stepped up and paid for me to attend the best prep school in New York. When I joined the force he made sure my rent was paid and that I had money to cover my bills. He told me that he promised my mother that if anything ever happened to her he would make sure I was taken care of."

"And now he thinks you own him." Said Callen.

"It wasn't until I joined NCIS that he started trying to controlling my assignments. Jenny managed to keep him at bay for the most part. When Vance took over it was a different story."

"Granger wanted you in L.A. for a reason?"

"Yes. He wanted me to spy for him. Mostly to report on Kensi and who she was in contact with."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." A.J. moved closer to Callen. "I never told him anything. He doesn't believe me when I tell him I don't know anything."

"Does he know about her and Deeks?"

"If he does it wasn't from me. Hetty has records of every email between us, and I'm sure she has Nell recording our phone conversations."

"If Granger tries anything he'll have to go thru me first to get to you." Callen pulled A.J. onto his lap and held her tightly. There was no way he was going to let Granger hurt his family.

Across town Kensi and Deeks were snuggled in bed. "I have plans on going to Hawaii for my vacation." Said Kensi.

"Am I invited?" asked Deeks as he slowly drew his fingers over her back.

"I was hoping you would want to come. I already bought two tickets." Kensi propped herself up on one arm and looked down at Deeks. "I want to meet with a member of my dad's unit to see if he has any answers for me, I want you there with me."

"I will follow you anywhere sunshine."

Kensi smiled and leaned down to kiss Deeks. She didn't know how she got so lucky to find him but Kensi did know she would never let him go.

Back at A.J. house.

A.J. was snuggled up in Callen's arms, her head pressed to his chest, the steady thump of his heart sounding in her ear.

"It's getting late." Said Callen not really wanting to move from the couch or let A.J. go. He knew he should go. They had only been together three days and he didn't want to push anything.

Slowly A.J. pulled herself up and off Callen. She smiled down at him putting her hand out to him. Callen took her hand in his and let her pull him up and across the room. Guess he wasn't the only one who didn't want to let go. A.J. led Callen into her bedroom and smiled up at him. "I'll be right back." Said A.J. as she headed for the bathroom. Callen stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him clad in only a pair of boxers. He pulled the blankets down on the bad and took a seat. Just then A.J. came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a N.C.I.S. tee shirt.

"You ok?" asked A.J. as she came to stand in front of Callen. He simply pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. A.J. leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

When the need for air made them break apart A.J. moved so she was straddling Callen's lap. "I don't want to rush this." Said Callen running a hand thru her hair.

"Ok, so we just sleep." Said A.J. resting her head on his shoulder. "We can take this as fast or as slow as you want." A.J. leaned back and ran her fingers down the side of Callen's face. "I never slept with him." Callen looked confused. "I'm talking about Mike, I never slept with him, I just wanted you to know that."

Callen let the breath he was holding go. He leaned in to kiss A.J. and realized he didn't want to hold back now. A part of him had wondered how far the cover had gone and now he knew. Slowly Callen slipped his hands under the tee shirt A.J. wore and ran his hands up her back. He slowly slipped the top up and broke the kiss long enough to remove the shirt and toss it across the room.

"Guess we're not taking this slow then?" asked A.J. with a small giggle.

"Yeah forget that I said that."

A.J. ran her hands down Callen's chest felling the scars from his shooting. At the same time Callen was feeling her own bullet wounds. Slowly Callen kissed his way down to the first one. He smiled at the set of blue stars that covered it. He looked down at her stomach at the other scar and saw it also was covered with a series of blue stars. He looked at A.J.'s face and simply asked "stars?"

"It was Abby's idea. She thought it would help if I didn't have to look at the scars. Although she tried to talk me into skulls."

"I like the stars, they suit you." Callen frowned.

"What?"

"Looks like I'm the only one on the team that doesn't have a tat."

A.J. had to laugh. "Well I guess we'll have to change that."

"Sam doesn't think I'm a tat person."

"Guess we'll just have to find you the right one." A.J. leaned in to kiss Callen again and gave a squeak as he flipped her over onto the mattress.

The next morning saw Callen and A.J. walking in together. No one on the team said anything but they all noticed the smile on their team leader's face as he dropped his stuff of at his desk before heading to talk to Hetty.

"I take it Callen spent the night?" asked Kensi quietly.

"Yes he did." Smirked A.J. as she got a cup of coffee. Both women looked over to see Callen sitting across from Hetty deep in conversation. "When I first met him I never expected to end up here." A.J. looked at her friend. "I really thought he hated me."

"Trust me he never hated you. Callen was smitten the first time he laid eyes on you."

"So I take it Deeks is excited about your trip?"

"Oh yeah, he's already driving me crazy and we don't leave till next week."

The women looked to see that Deeks was searching surf reports for the big island on his lap top.

"What are you and Callen planning?"

"Not much, Sam invited us over for dinner a night but I think we'll just relax most of the time."

"So a week spent in bed hun?" teased Kensi making her friend blush.

"Ok Hetty what does Granger have on A.J.?"

"I don't know."

"If he hurts her he's gonna have to deal with me." Growled Callen.

"He will have to deal with us all Mr. Callen."

"She told me about her family how her mother was CIA."

"I knew her mother very well. When she was little A.J. always called me Aunt Hetty. She is as much as my family as she now is yours." Hetty looked over at Callen. "Her mother would have approved of you."

Callen smiled then got up to go see what the others were doing.

"G I told Michelle you and A.J. would be coming over for Christmas dinner."

"Can we bring anything Sam?" asked A.J.

"How about some wine Sam?" added Callen.

"Wine is good." Said Sam. Callen went on to explain how much Sam loved and knew about wine.

After A.J. went to shoot off a few rounds with Kensi, Callen got serious.

"I need your help guys."

"No clue what to get her for Christmas huh?" asked Deeks still engrossed in his lap top.

"Too soon to go with an engagement ring." Said Sam leaning back in his chair.

"I really have no clue, and yes I think it's too soon for a ring." Callen shook his head. "I already know I want to spend my life with her. She has a thing for stars."

"Stars?" asked Deeks finally looking up.

"Yeah she has blue star tattoo covering the scars from her shooting."

"I know just the thing?" smiled Deeks. The other two men just looked at him. "When I got Kens her promise ring I was something that would be perfect, I'll take you on lunch to see it."

Shooting range

"So what are you getting Callen for Christmas?"

"I have no idea."

"How about some slutty underwear?" asked Nell. Kensi and A.J. just looked at her then laughed.

"That could work." Said A.J. "I do kinda have an idea of one thing, I just need to keep Callen distracted for a few hours so I can go get it done."

"I'll talk to Sam see if he can drag Callen out for a few beers after work tonight."

"Can we come?" asked Nell. The others looked at her again.

"Sure we'll make it a girl's night out."

Bullpen

"You guys are on your own tonight." Said Kensi as the three women joined the men.

"Huh?" asked Deeks looking like he got caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Girls night out." Answered Nell, the small woman bouncing in place.

Sam and Callen exchanged looks then shrugged. They were not about to tell the women this worked for them as well. Now they could help Callen out without the women finding out.

That evening Hetty left everyone go at 5 senses they had no case and most of the paperwork was completed. The girls agreed to meet up at A.J.'s in an hour. The guys decided to meet up at Deeks and take one car.

The three men walked into a small jewelry store a few blocks from Deeks place. Deeks led them to a case containing charms. He pointed into the case. "See what I told you perfect." Callen and Sam had to agree Deeks was right. While Callen picked out his gift Deeks picked something out for Kensi and Sam figured he might as well get Michelle a gift too. That done the three men headed for burgers and beers.

"Oh my god A.J. it's perfect." Gushed Nell.

"Callen is going to love it." Said Kensi from the next chair.

"I hope so, now Kens why a fern?"

"It's Deeks favorite nick name for me."

"That is so cute." Said A.J. wincing as the tattoo needle hit a sensitive spot.

A.J. had no idea how she was going to hide this new tat from Callen. Guess he'd be getting this part of the gift a few days early. After the girls finished with their tattoos they headed to Victoria Secrets. Nell had a blast helping her two friends pick out things. Nell was as good as picking out what looked best on them as Hetty did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who is following and liked this story. If you have any suggestions for things you would like to see in the story drop me a note and I'll see if I can fit it in.

Callen walked into his house and headed for the bedroom. Looking around he realized it was time to add some furniture. A bed would be a good start, he didn't think A.J. would want to sleep or have sex on the floor. He chuckled and looked around the room again. A dresser would be good too, some place she could leave her stuff. Callen went into the living room and put the gift he had gotten A.J. on the mantel. A couch would be good too. Looks like a trip to the store was in order, Callen would take A.J. with him; she could be in charge of picking the stuff out.

A.J. was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling fan. She picked up her phone and sent Callen a text. *Hey how was your night?*

*Good, did you girls have fun?*

*Yep, Nell dragged us into Victoria Secrets.* A.J. could picture the look Callen now had on his face. She wouldn't be surprised if he drove over here now.

*You're trying to kill me aren't you?*

*No just giving you something to look forward to.*

*UGH! You're evil woman!*

*Yes but you still love me. :) *

*Yes I do. *

Callen stared at his phone. Did he stay home and stare at the wall all night or drive across town to his girlfriend's place. And did he just admit to being in love with her in a text. Sam was right he was totally whipped. His phone binged letting him know he had a text.

*Get your butt over here and I'll show you one of your suprises.*

Callen didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a change of clothing for tomorrow and headed out the door. Half hour later he was letting himself in A.J.'s front door. He wasn't surprised when A.J. had giving him a key that morning. Dropping his go bag next to the couch and his keys on the coffee table with enough noise to let her know it was him and not an intruder.

"Ally." Called out Callen walking into the bedroom and stopping dead at the sight before him. She was sitting on the bed wearing some very small scraps of red lace. Callen swallowed hard. "Wow!"

"You can thank Nell tomorrow, she picked it out." Callen pulled his tee shirt over his head.

"I'm gonna buy that girl a dozen roses on the way to work." A.J. laughed at him as he struggled to get out of his jeans.

"Babe slow down before you hurt yourself."

Callen finally got his pants off and leaned down to kiss A.J. Breaking the kiss A.J. stood up.

"I need to give you an early Christmas gift."

"Ok." Said Callen a bit confused. "I thought his was my early gift."

A.J rolled her eyes, Callen may be very smart but he was still a typical man. "I got it tonight and it's kind of hard to hide." A.J. pushed her hair back behind her shoulder revealing the new tattoo that was placed over her left breast. She held her breath waiting on Callen to say something.

Slowly he ran a finger over the fresh ink, noting the skin around it was still red. He lifted his eye to hers and kissed her. "Best Christmas gift ever." Murmured Callen against her lips. Callen then leaned over to place a kiss over the new tat. Callen ran his finger over the image once more tracing the design. A black scrollwork heart now marked A.J.'s pale skin inside it was a single letter G done in a matching scroll work.

"You're amazing." Said Callen.

"You really like it?"

"Yes I do." Callen kissed A.J. as he walked her back towards the bed. "Now about this other gift I still need to unwrap."

Deeks Apt.

"OMG! Kensi you didn't"

Kensi giggled as Deeks stood staring at new tat with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you like it?"

"You have no idea how much I love it." Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi and kissed her hard. "How much I love you." Said Deeks as he picked Kensi up and spun her around the living room. Kensi would never regret getting the small fern tat that now sat low on her hip.

The next morning Callen walked into ops and handed Nell one dozen pink roses, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Eric sat there with his mouth hanging open. Nell looked over at Eric. "What." She then turned back to her computer monitor. "I simply helped A.J. pick out his Christmas gifts. Guess he got one early."

"I'm almost afraid of what you got me for Christmas now." Murmered Eric giving his partner a sideways glance.

Down stairs

"Ok let's see it." Said Deeks.

A.J. smiled at him and pulled her tee shirt over to show her new tat.

"Nice one A.J. not as nice as Kensi's but still nice."

Just then Callen came up behind A.J. "What did Kensi get?"

"A fern." Said Deeks proudly.

Kensi just smiled from her desk.

Callen looked over at Kensi and shook his head. "What are you gonna get now Deeks a Twinkie tattoo?" asked Callen sitting down at his desk.

Kensi looked at Deeks with her eyes wide and smile on her face. "Yeah I doubt it. I already know I'm going to get a sun with a bullet in the center."

"Ok I'll bite," said A.J. "I get why Kensi got the fern but a sun and bullet?"

"Because Kensi smells like sunshine and gunpowder, my two favorite smells." Grinned Deeks.

"You're all crazy." Said Sam from his desk smiling at his team mates. Just then Eric let them know they had a case. For now the fun would have to wait.

It was almost midnight when the team got back from their case. Sam dropped into his chair, Deeks and Kensi on the couch. A.J. leaned into Callen and yawned. Hetty came to stand in front of them.

"Good work everyone. I don't expect to see any of you until midday tomorrow. Now go home."

None of the agents had to be told twice. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and having only a half day was a great gift. This time tomorrow Kensi and Deeks would be in Hawaii, Sam would be putting Christmas gifts together and Callen and A.J. would be enjoying an enter week together.

Christmas Eve dawned bright and sunny. Callen left A.J. a note and headed home. Grabbing everything he would need for the week including the wrapped box on the mantel. An hour later he was back at the beach house with breakfast. A.J. was just coming in from a run and ran her arms around him from behind.

"Pancakes yummy." Said A.J.

"Only the best for you." Callen slipped the wrapped box in front of A.J. "Open it."

A.J. picked up the box and smiled at Callen. She pulled the silver paper away to find a long black velvet box. Opening it A.J. found a silver charm bracelet. It held 5 charms, one was a blue enamel star. She looked up at Callen and her smile grew. Next to the star was a pair of handcuffs, a surf board, a heart and the letter G.

"I love it." Said A.J. Callen helped her hook the bracelet and leaned in to kiss her.

"I also got you something else." Callen pulled his shirt over his head and A.J. nearly lost it. There on his chest was a matching tattoo to hers, except the letters A and J were inside it.

"When did you get it?" asked A.J. as she reached up to touch it.

"Yesterday when Sam and I were on lunch, Nell told me where you got yours. We were near the place and it just felt right."

"Sam didn't try and talk you out of it?"

"Nope he thought it was romantic."

"I love you." Said A.J.

Callen pulled her in close and kissed her. "I love you too."

Christmas party.

Christmas Eve was almost over. The day had been spent running down leads that went nowhere. Hetty had called it a day at close to 7 pm. She knew Deeks and Kensi had a flight at 9pm and she wanted them to enjoy a bit of team Christmas cheer before they left. The team was grouped around the desks drinks in hand laughing and enjoying themselves. Deeks was in his chair with Kensi perched on his lap. She was slowly playing with a diamond heart that hung on a gold chain around her neck, her Christmas gift from Deeks.

A.J. and Callen were on the couch a glass of Hetty's scotch in their hands. Nell and Kensi had both made a huge fuss over her bracelet. Both women adding their ideas for charms Callen could get her for her birthday and Valentine 's Day. Sam had insisted that Callen and A.J. come over for Christmas dinner the next day refusing to take Callen's comment they were going to spend the day in bed.

"G I don't really want to picture that ok. You're both coming over at noon and spending the day." Hetty was also invited so there was no way the two agents could say no.

It didn't take long for the party to break up and the agents to go on their ways. Little did they know that the new year would bring them one challenge after another.

In the next chapter I plan on taking on the Blye K eps but in my own way. It will also start in on the Granger story line I have hinted at.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors note.

This chapter will deal with the Blye K. ep. It will follow along the lines of the actual ep with some of my own ideas thrown in. Sorry for any mistakes that seem out of place.

Vacation time was over and it was a new year in Las Angeles. The team was back and in the groove. The only problem was Granger had decided to show up. Callen didn't like the looks that Granger was giving A.J. For the most part she just ignored him. It had been a long case and both Hetty and Callen wanted to know why Granger was there.

Hetty arranged for the team to have target practice. She then led Granger into the room just off the range where Callen was waiting. On the other side of the glass A.J., Kensi, Deeks and Sam were all firing off one round after the other.

"Trying to scare me Hetty?"

"No why would I, my team is simply training."

"Why are you here Owen? To take down my team?" asked Hetty.

"No, I'm here to catch a killer." Granger looked over at the range his eyes landing on A.J. then moving to Kensi. Callen felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He had a feeling this was not going to end well.

The next day just as Callen feared all hell broke loose. It started with Granger questing Kensi about her trip to Hawaii. When Granger found out that Deeks had been with her you could see smoke coming out of his ears. Watching Deeks try and hold himself back as Kensi was taken into protective custody caused the team to become more determined to help Kensi, even if it meant going out on their own to prove her innocence. Then when Eric saw Granger on the tape following Kensi in the park Callen was ready to shoot the man himself.

Thank goodness they were able to track Kensi and send Deeks after her. When Deeks saw Kensi standing there he felt such relief. "Hey partner." Kensi swung around at the sound of Deeks voice.

"Oh god Deeks." Kensi almost broke down right there and then. Deeks led her into the garage and pulled her close.

"Are you ok?"

"No, it feels like I'm being stabbed each time I take a breath." Kensi pulled back and looked at Deeks.

"Let me see Fern."

Kensi lifted her top over her head. Deeks carefully felt around the growing bruise on his partner's side. "Probable have a few cracked ribs." Kensi gasped as Deeks check her over. "Babe you scared the hell out of me today."

Kensi gave a little snort and pulled her top on. "Sorry."

"Kensi who lives here?"

"My mother Deeks." Deeks raised his eyebrows then pulled Kensi to him again. Kensi buried into Deeks and left a few tears fall. "I haven't seen her sense I was a kid." Kensi took a shallow breath. "Deeks the man I saw with her is supposed to be dead. Alex Harris was a member of my dad's unit."

"I know Kensi we're trying to figure out what is going on."

"Deeks you have to keep my mom safe, please."

"What am I supposed to say to her, hi I'm sleeping with your daughter who is also my partner." Kensi smacked Deeks in the arm.

"Just tell her I'll see her soon." Kensi pulled away from Deeks and pulled her jacket back on. Deeks handed Kensi a gun and a cell phone then kissed her.

"Be careful Kensi, I have big plans for our future."

Hours later when the team found out Kensi had lured Alex Harris to her mother's house they all raced there including Granger. Seeing Kensi kick the man down the stairs was priceless for Deeks. When Granger took the kill shot to save Kensi the entire team got a small amount of respect back for him, not much though. Later that night Kensi and Deeks stood outside her mother's house. Kensi took Deeks hand and reached out to ring the doorbell.

When her mother answered the door her eyes went from Deeks to Kensi. "Kensi is that you?"

"Hi mom." Kensi smiled shyly at her mother. "You know Deeks already."

"Yes hello Marty." Julia Feldman back and made room for them to enter. "So you're a federal agent?" asked Julia.

"Yeah mom I am. Deeks is my partner and my boyfriend." Kensi smiled at Deeks. The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other.

On the other side of town.

A.J. and Callen were snuggled in bed both too emotionally spent from almost losing one of their own to move. It wasn't until they heard a knock on the door that either moved. A.J. grabbed a robe and pulled it on before grabbing her gun. Callen slowly got up and pulled on boxers grabbing his own gun before following her out of the room. What he was greeted with shocked him. Owen Granger was standing there looking like he could kill.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Granger.

"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Callen.

"A.J. what is he doing here?"

"If you can't figure that out on your own Granger." Said A.J. moving to stand next to Callen.

Granger ran a hand down his face and shook his head at the two. "I'm in charge of the freaking Love Boat." Granger growled before leaving them standing there.

A.J. couldn't help the laugh that came out. She looked up at Callen and laughed again.

"Well that was one way for him to find out."

"I just wish I would have put on pants." Said Callen looking down at his boxers then over at A.J. who was now sitting on the arm of the couch laughing her butt off.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Sam." Said A.J. between laughs and trying to catch her breath.

"You are not telling Sam any of this, ever." Said Callen as he grabbed A.J and kissed her. Ok he had to admit the look on Granger's face was priceless. He just didn't want anyone to know he met Granger while wearing only boxers.

"Come one babe we need sleep." Said Callen as he pulled A.J. towards the bed. "And tomorrow we're moving you into my place. I'm not having Granger walking in on us ever again." This just made A.J. laugh even harder.

The next day the team was getting ready for the day, drinking coffee and putting their stuff at their desks. Kensi was standing over Deeks desk trying to steal a donut from him, while Callen and A.J. were just getting to their desks. Granger walked in and stopped looking at the 5 agents. First he glared at Deeks and Kensi who were still fighting over a donut, than at A.J. and Callen who were standing with their heads close speaking quietly. Sam was watching Granger closely sensing something was gonna happen. He wasn't disappointed.

"I'm in charge of the freaking Love Boat." Yelled Granger heading for Hetty's desk.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Kensi before stuffing the donut she had grabbed from Deeks hand.

A.J. couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. Callen for his part turned a bright red. "Guys I think we're missing something here." Said Sam loving the state his partner seemed to be in.

"Granger left himself in the beach house last night."

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other then at Sam then back to Callen and A.J. "A.J had dropped onto her chair tears streaming down her face.

"Oh man you two weren't, you know, in the middle of something?" asked Deeks his eyes wide.

This just made A.J. laugh harder. "So glad you're enjoying this babe." Said Callen making a glance over at Granger and Hetty. Hetty glanced back an amused smirk on her face.

Kensi was now laughing as hard as A.J. and Callen was just getting pissed. "No Deeks we were not having sex." Said Callen.

"No but Callen was only in his boxers." Added A.J. with another round of laughter. "I don't think Granger will ever want to walk into a room we're in without announcing himself ever again."

"Way to go G." said Sam now laughing along with the others.

"I don't understand how you can sit back and let them act like this." Growled Granger.

"I don't understand, act like what?"

"Hetty you have Kensi and Deeks in a relationship that they are not trying to hide, and now I find that Callen is sleeping with A.J."

"Actually A.J. and Callen are living together Owen. And Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks are engaged."

"Oh good lord Henrietta this cannot happen."

"I don't see why not. The team is stronger than ever and Director Vance has no issue with it."

"You know damn well why I don't want A.J. with Callen."

"Deal with it Owen."

"I will not deal with it."

"Then I suggest you tell her the truth now."

"I can't do that and you know it."

"Owen there are things that could happen in the future and she will need to know the truth. It's not my place to tell her." Hetty sighs. "Owen she and Callen are in love, he would kill for her and she for him." Owen Granger looks over at A.J. she is still laughing at Callen who is busy trying to concentrate on his paperwork.

"At least she's happy."

"Ok so Callen has decided that I'm going to move in with him." Said A.J. looking over at the others.

"G this means you are gonna have to buy a bed man."

"I did, and dressers and a couch."

"Really you bought furniture?" asked Kensi with surprise.

"Yes I did. A.J. picked it all out." Said Callen without looking up from his paperwork.

They all looked at A.J. "What he needed stuff and I was not sleeping on the floor."

"I have a question?" said Deeks raising his hand.

"Seriously Deeks you raise your hand." Laughed Sam.

"What's your question Deeks?" asked A.J. leaning back in her chair.

"What are you going to do with the beach house?" A.J. looked at Callen. He nodded but still didn't look up.

"Well we talked about that on the way to work today." A.J. looked at Deeks and smiled. "We were thinking you and Kensi could take the house." Deek's jaw dropped. "But only if you let me keep my boards there so I can surf when I want to."

"Oh My God Yes!" yelled Deeks jumping up from his desk to hug A.J.

"You can keep most of the stuff there. I wouldn't want to overwhelm Callen with too much stuff. Give me a few days to get the important stuff moved out and it's all yours."

Deeks pulled Kensi up from her chair and hugged her next. "We get a beach house."

"Ok Deeks calm down we still have paper work to finish."

"Yes Mr. Deeks I would like to have your paper work finished before you leave work today. And I'm happy that you all have your living arrangements figured out. I expect change of address forms filled out by the end of the week."

Hetty looked at A.J. "Miss Cooper I need you and Mr. Callen at my desk please."

Callen looked at A.J. and she shrugged. They found Granger sitting there waiting on them.

"First I'm sorry I just walked in last night."

"Don't do it again." Said Callen.

"A.J. there is something we need to talk about." Said Granger.

"Ok sounds serious."

"I was more than just your mothers handler."

"Ok I don't think I want to hear this part." Said Callen.

"Stay put Mr. Callen this now concerns you." Said Granger.

"How much more?" asked A.J.

"You're my daughter." Said Granger looking at Hetty for help with the fallout that was sure to come.

"Come again?" said A.J.

"I wanted your mother to tell you, she said she would tell you when you were older."

A.J. looked at Callen shock in her eyes. Callen looked shell shocked. He slowly sat down. This is not what he expected this conversation to be about.

"Why tell me now." A.J. looked at Granger and crossed her hands across her chest.

"Because things are about to get bad and I want you to know the truth."

Granger took a deep breath. "Because Mike Ross is in Las Angeles."

"Shit." Said Callen reaching out to take A.J.'s hand and ended up catching her as she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Callen didn't know what to do. He knelt on the floor holding A.J. in his arms. Granger was on her other side calling her name as Hetty yelled orders in the background. It took over a minuet for her to come too.

"A.J. babe are you ok?" asked Callen pulling her closer still.

"Yeah, I'm ok." A.J. looked up to see the worried looks on her friend's faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect you to react that way." Said Granger quietly. "A.J. there is more you need to hear but it can wait."

Callen helped her up and almost carried her over to the couch. Hetty told the others to go work out or do something else where for now. A.J. leaned into Callen and looked from Hetty to Granger.

"Are you sure he's here?"

"Yes." Granger reached out and took one of A.J.'s hands. "He's not here for you he's after me this time."

"Why?" asked Callen.

"Because I set up the op that brought him down, I'm the one who sent my daughter in to derail his plans." Granger looked at Callen. "He blames me for everything."

"He thinks I'm dead. What happens when he finds out I'm not." A.J. looked at Granger. "Worse what happens if he finds out I'm with Callen." Granger didn't have an answer for this. He knew Callen had a history with Mike Ross. How the man would react was anyone's guess.

"Callen you need to be careful. Ross is not stable; there is no telling how he will react."

"What set him off in the first place? Mike was a good agent, he saved my life a couple of times." Asked Callen.

"No idea, guess the money was too good to pass up." Granger was still holding A.J.'s hand. "I let him get to you once it will not happen again."

"I spoke with Director Vance; he is sending Agent Gibbs and his team here first thing tomorrow. I think we will need all the help we can get."

"That we will, right now we have no idea if he is working alone or with someone."

"I hate to interrupt all this but can we get back to where you're my father?" asked A.J.

"Like I said I was your mother's handler. We got closer than we should have. I don't have to tell you how easily that can happen." Granger pointed to Callen.

"Was she married at the time?"

"No but she was engaged, she thought it was best to let everyone think the child was his." Granger looked like he was remembering that time long ago. "At the time I agreed it was safer."

"That's why you took care of me afterwards, not out of guilt over my mother's death but because it was a way to make up for not being there before." A.J. looked over at Hetty. "Ok Hetty guess it's your turn to spill, why were you always there when I was a kid?"

"Because I was your mother's partner, and her friend." Replied Hetty.

A.J. pulled her had away from Granger. "You are not off the hook about this but I think we have more important things to worry about right now." Said A.J.

"I think it's time to fill the others in. I'll meet you in ops in 5 minutes." Hetty walked away to find the others. A.J. excused herself and walked towards the restroom. This left Granger and Callen sitting there alone.

"I love her." Said Callen. "If this son of a bitch gets near her I'll kill him myself."

Granger understood the younger man's anger. He felt the same anger building up inside too.

"I'm leaving her safety in your hands Mr. Callen. Do whatever you need to, even if that means disappearing."

"She'll never leave."

"Then you'll have to make her." Granger looked at Callen. "I couldn't save her mother but I will give my life to save her."

Callen didn't like Granger one bit, he didn't trust him either. But if he was A.J.'s father then he deserved to be in her life, and like it or not that meant in his life too. Of all the people he thought could end up at his father in law he never figured it would be Owen Granger.

Five minuets' later everyone was in OPS. Nell pulled up a picture of a man leaving LAX onto the big screen. A.J. went still; she sucked in a breath and felt dizzy. All eyes went to her.

"A.J. who is he?" asked Kensi.

A.J. couldn't speak, all the color had drained from her face and she felt close to passing out again. She couldn't take her eyes off the photo Nell had put on the big screen. It had been almost two years sense she had last seen him. It wasn't until she felt Callen's had on her back and heard him whisper in her ear that she spoke.

"He's the man who left me to die."

"Everyone this is Mike Ross, Ex CIA operative and the man responsible for killing two members of Miss Cooper's team and leaving her to die. He is currently gunning for Assistant Director Granger." Said Hetty.

"Why?" asked Sam. Doesn't he think A.J. is dead?"

"He's after Granger because he set up the op." said Hetty.

"And because he's my father."

"What?" said Kensi and Deeks at the same time.

"Long story, he just told me." A.J. looked at him. "That's not important right now. What is important is taking Ross out once and for all. The next half hour was spent filling the team in on the past op and everything that led up to it.

Callen had lost track of A.J. after the meeting. Granger nodded towards the gym. Callen took a deep breath and went to find his girlfriend. He stopped in the door way and just watched as she beat the hell out of the heavy bag. In the short time he had known her never once had he seen her loose her composure. She was a professional and had no problems leaving her feelings out of the job. But today he had watched as her world had come to a complete stop and fall apart.

The last time her would had fell apart she had good friends there to help her pick up the pieces. He wasn't sure of the rules that Gibb's team had played but he was grateful that they were there for her. This time she would have Callen right next to her the entire time. There was no way he was going to let her out of his site.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to resort to plan B. This plan A.J. wouldn't know about unless it had to be used. Only Hetty and Sam knew the entire plan, the safe places they would use and how to call them home. Callen noticed her hits were getting slower and weaker.

"So what's our next move?" asked A.J. not bothering to look at Callen. She picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Right now we go home and get a good night's rest." Said Callen. A.J. finally looked up at Callen.

"It's not fair that all of you have to be involved in this." A.J. looked away and started to walk towards the locker room. She felt Callen grab her arm and stopped to face him once more.

"We are your family now." Callen pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "There is no way we are going to let you face this alone."

"When I was a kid I always wondered why my dad didn't treat me like the other kids dad's did. He was always distant even though he made sure I had everything I ever needed." A.J. sighed. "When my mom had my brother and sister it was different with them. He was different. I always wondered now I know."

"I'm not going to tell you I like Granger. And I don't trust the man at all but I do know he cares about you and this is killing him."

A.J. pulled back and looked up at Callen. "Mike Ross is a twisted man Callen. If he could do what he did to my team, to me, I'm afraid of what he will do to you and to Granger." A.J. tossed her arms in the air. "The entire team is at risk."

"Then we will stop him once and for all."

That night A.J. snuck out of the bed and stood at the bay doors watching the ocean. Hetty had agents watching the house as well as cameras on both the front and back so she felt somewhat safe. Her fingers ghosted over the bullet wound on her stomach. She had never seen that attack coming. Her tracks had been covered for that op by the best NCIS had in DC. This time she wouldn't be take off guard.

A noise from behind had A.J. tense. She got a whiff of Callen's sent and relaxed. She felt his arms wrap around her middle and pull her tight to his chest. "I may not have agreed with Hetty bringing you hear at first but I'm very glad now that she did."

"Well this wasn't my idea of a perfect assignment at first either. But it's gonna take a hell of a fight to get me to leave now." A.J. leaned into Callen and closed her eyes. "I love you Callen."

"I love you too."

The next morning A.J. and Callen walked into work and knew something was wrong. "What?" asked A.J. almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"He knows your alive." Was all Granger said.

"So now he's after both of us." Said A.J.

"He's going to have to go thru us first." A.J. spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva stood there.

"Hey boss." Said A.J. before she was pulled into a hug from Gibbs.

"Hey tiger." Gibbs left her go so Tony and Ziva could get in their hugs.

"Alright everyone up in ops now." Said Hetty. Both teams headed up the stairs and settled in front of the big screen.

"Jones put it up." Said Granger. Several photos popped up on the screen. "A flash drive was left on the hood of my car this morning. These were on it. "Said Granger."

The photos were all of A.J. and Callen. Some taken on the beach, some at their favorite restaurant on the pier.

"These were taken over Christmas." Said Callen.

"Nell I thought your intel put Mike here only a few days?" said A.J.

"It does. He must have had someone watching you." Nell took the photos down and put up a new set of them. This set showed the entire team on their last Op. One photo was a hand written note. It simply said come alone or your friends die. After it was an address.

"I'm going." Said A.J.

"The hell you are." Yelled Granger. He moved to stand in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're not going in alone, I'm not going to lose you too."

"Well I'm not going to stand by and watch my friends die for me." A.J. turned and looked at Eric. "Eric can you get eyes on that address?"

"It's a building down on the docks. Very isolated with a lot of hiding spots."

"Then I say we give him what he wants." Said A.J. pulling herself up to her full height.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Whispered Tony to Ziva.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTES:

Thank you to everyone who has sent such wonderful reviews. As always I own nothing except my original characters. Again this story is AU. If things are not perfect with the show I'm sorry.

Hetty called in a favor and got a satellite with heat sensing capabilities to center on the building. After seeing that there was only one heat sense coming from the building a plan was put together. Deeks and Tony would go in dressed like homeless men and scout the outside of the building. Kensi had her sniper rifle and was sent to the building next door to set up a snipers nest and wait. A.J. slipped away with Ziva to the Amory to get herself ready.

"So Callen seems like a nice man." Said Ziva, as she watched A.J. slip a white bullet proof vest over her tee shirt. A.J. then pulled on a blue button down shirt to cover the vest. She pulled up her jeans on her right leg and strapped on an ankle holster then slipped in a 22.

"Yes he is." A.J. smiled at her friend. "Not what I expected to find here but I always big on letting fate lead me."

"Abby is going to want pictures." Said Ziva.

"Abby is going to want to plan the wedding." Both women laughed at this knowing how much Abby liked Callen. After her trip to L.A. she told everyone in D.C. that G Callen was now one of her favorite people.

In the other room Gibbs, Callen, Hetty and Granger were making their own plans.

"I don't like this one bit." Said Granger pacing in front of the others.

"None of us do Owen but this is her battle to fight." Said Hetty.

"He's going to expect us to be with her." Said Callen. "He's not going to stop unless we're all dead or he is."

Just then A.J. and Ziva walked back in. Hetty handed her a heavier NCIS vest to wear. Granger and Callen were already wearing theirs.

"Guys a voice mail just came into A.J. account." Yelled Eric from the top of the steps. "He wants to know what's taking her so long."

"You heard the man let's get this party started." A.J. didn't wait for the others but headed out the door towards the parking lot. Sam had an SUV waiting there to drive them.

"You good?" he asked as she climbed into the car.

"I will be when this is over."

The others got into the car and Sam took off. Deeks called to tell them there was one camera over the main door to the warehouse. The building was one long open building with windows ringing top under the room. Kensi had her spot picked out but it was too dark inside for her to see anything.

Sam stopped the car with a view of the building. A.J. got out and stopped at the hood of the SUV. She felt Callen stand behind her and his arms wrap around her. He whispered and I love you into her ear and she took a moment to lean back into him. Her fingers lifted to the spot on her chest where his heart rested. Granger stood in front of her.

"You can do this; just don't let him get under your skin." Granger stepped away. "We will be right here. What's the safe word?" asked Granger.

"Acum."

"And that would be?" replied Granger.

"Now in Romanian." Said Callen with a smirk.

A.J. stopped in front of the door and looked up at the camera. She knew he was watching. A.J. sensed movement to her right and without turning her head she knew Deeks was there in the shadows.

Taking a deep breath A.J. opened the door and walked it. The building was huge and dark. As soon as the door closed she was in total darkness. A.J. didn't move. "I know you're in here Mike, show yourself." A.J. blinked as the bright lights above her started to flash on. A row of lights ran the length of the building. The sound of clapping could be heard bouncing off the walls.

"Well look what we have here… a ghost." Mike Ross stepped out into the light. "Where are daddy and the boyfriend?

"What do you want Mike?"

"What I want is you and those two to pay for what you have done?" yelled Ross.

"Ok I get why you hate me and Granger but why Callen?"

"Because he took what I wanted. First the position in NCIS then you." The last word drawn out to almost a growl. "I still have friends in Washington, and your little friend Abby can't keep her mouth shut."

Ross started to walk towards A.J. a sick smile on his face. "Now I just have to decide if I want them to watch you die or you to watch them die." Ross stopped a few feet from A.J. He raised his gun to point it at her head. "What? Not afraid of me?"

"No not really."

"Granger I know you can hear me, if you want your little girl to live you better show yourself."

The door opened and Granger walked in Callen following. Both had their guns drawn and pointed at the men. Before anyone could act Ross shot over A.J.'s shoulder at Callen. The shot went wide and when A.J. glanced back to see if it hit Callen Ross moved. He grabbed her spinning her so her back was to his front.

"Sloppy, very sloppy to let your feeling get the best of you." Growled Ross.

"Kensi do you have a shot?" asked Hetty listing to what was going on over the coms.

"No there is a light in the way. I don't want to hit A.J. by accident."

"Ross let her go." Said Callen. "You want a piece of me then take it."

"Oh I'm going to do more than just take a piece. I'm going to take her." Ross started to run a hand down A.J.s arm. "I'm going to take what should have been mine all along."

"If you wanted her why the hell did you shoot her and leave her to die?" asked Callen taking a small step forward.

"I didn't have a choice; she didn't leave me a choice." Ross looked at Granger. "I thought she was dead until a few months ago. Then I found out you hid her. Changed her name, her hair." Ross lifted her hair and smelt it. "I have to admit I like the hair."

"Oh Please." Groaned Ziva at the way Ross was talking. "They need to just shoot him already." Gibbs looked at Ziva then put his attention back on the door.

"Now to decide which one of you to shoot first." Said Ross. He aimed his gun at Granger knowing they wouldn't shoot him as long as A.J. was in the way. He then moved the gun to point at Callen. He could feel A.J. shake a bit and knew he had his choice made for him. "Say good bye to lover boy."

"Callen." A.J. locked eyes with him. "Acum". A.J. then leaned her head forward and quickly brought it back connecting it to Ross's face. He howled in pain and A.J. let her legs go out from under her and dropped to the floor. Shots rang out around her. When it was quiet again A.J. looked up. Callen and Granger stood there guns still raised. A.j. looked behind her and saw Ross collapse to his knees. He looked at her then fell to his side and rolled to his back. A.J. stood and felt Callen at her side his arms around her.

"I'm ok." She whispered. They looked down at Ross and watched as he gasped for air. Behind them they heard the others gathering. From her left Granger held out his gun.

"I think you deserve the kill shot."

A.J. took the gun and looked down at the man on the floor. "No, he deserves to pay for all he's done." A.J turned slightly into Callen and felt him kiss the top of her head. Movement caught her attention and she turned to see Ross lifting the gun once more to aim at Callen. Without thinking A.J. brought the gun up and shot. Ross collapsed back onto the ground a bullet wound to the center of his forehead. "Or not." Said A.J. handing the gun back to Granger. She leaned into Callen and closed her eyes.

"It's over." Said Callen holding her close.

It was almost morning when the two teams gathered in Ops.

"Hetty what did Ross mean when he said I took his chance at NCIS?" asked Callen.

"When I was recruiting members for this team I had two CIA agents in mind. You and Mike Ross." Hetty took a deep breath. "Mr. Ross didn't meet the required mental requirements. He was a loose cannon, not a team player, I simply could not trust him."

"So this has been building for years."

"Yes Mr. Callen it has."

A.J. looked over at Gibb. "You are going to have to talk to Abby. She can't go around telling anyone about me. It's too dangerous. I know she means well but." A.J. left the comment drop.

"Don't worry we'll talk to her." Gibbs said pulling A.J. close for a hug.

A.J. looked over at Callen. "Can we go home now please?"

"I think that is a good idea. I don't want to see either of you till Monday."

A.J. walked into the beach house and dropped her bag on the couch. She didn't say a word to Callen just walked into the bedroom stripping her clothing off as she went. She started the shower and stepped inside. Only then did she let the tears fall. Not once sense the shooting had she cried. She had been strong pushing thru each day and each case always looking over her shoulder. Now it was over with. A.J. leaned into the cold tile wall and let the water wash her tears away. It was only a matter of time before she felt Callen slide his arms around her and pull her close.

She turned and buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. Normally she wouldn't show any weakness like this, even to Callen. All the stress of the day had worn her down and she just didn't care anymore. Once her tears stopped Callen turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Drying her off first Callen then wrapped a towel around his own waist and led her to the bed. Sitting her down Callen dried her hair a bit then coaxed her to lay back and covered her with the blanket.

Callen dried himself off then climbed in besides her and pulled A.J. close. She was already asleep. The sun was just coming up when Callen finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Later on they would figure out where to go next but the shadow that had followed them both was gone.

Up Next lots of Densi, a new case and Nell in the field.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam was sitting at his desk reading the morning paper when Callen walked in. He watched his partner drop his bag at his desk before sitting down. "So G how's our girl doing today?"

"She's good." Said Callen looking towards the hallway. "She stopped to talk to Kensi outside."

"She's handling everything ok then?"

"Well she slept for 12 hours straight, and then ate an entire pizza herself. If I didn't know any better I would say she was Kensi."

Sam laughed at this and shook his head at his partner. A moment later A.J. walked in and headed to her desk. Sam noticed that A.J. seemed more relaxed today. Before he could say anything Sam heard Kensi and Deeks arguing.

"Come on Kens, please."

"For the last time Deeks no."

"But Kens…."

"What's that all about?" asked Callen looking up and watching the junior agents.

"Deeks wants Kensi to go to Disney Land with him." Said A.J.

"Deeks for the love of god stop asking me."

"But Kens it's the happiest place on earth."

"Funny I thought you said that was our bed." Smirked Kensi. Deeks blushed and finally gave up asking.

"Fine if you don't want to go there what do you want to do Saturday. You said you want to go out and do something so what exactly do you want to do?"

"How about the zoo?" asked Kensi "Or we could always go hiking?"

"The zoo is good." Said Deeks quickly. The other agents know how much Deeks hated hiking.

"I know Callen why don't you and A.J. come with us?" asked Kensi.

"Sorry guys but this weekend we are packing up her stuff." Answered Callen.

"I've seen the amount of stuff A.J. is taking with her." Deeks said. "You'll have plenty of time to pack her stuff."

"How about we'll think about it." Said A.J. trying to read the morning paper. "Oh here you go guys the perfect day out." Everyone looked at her. "The Glendale Gun show."

A.J. looked up to see everyone watching her. "What? Seriously you're all a bunch of highly trained federal agents and you don't go to gun shows?" A.J. had to smile at the confused looks on their faces.

"And you do?" asked Sam.

"All the time, where else can you find every make, model, and style of gun made today as well as knives, bows, ammo, sites, laser sites…"

"And I thought Kensi was our weapons person in this group." Muttered Deeks.

"G your girlfriend is scary." Said Sam with a laugh.

"Yep and guess where I'll be Saturday?"

"The gun show." Laughed Sam.

"I wanna go too?" said Kensi.

"I know Kensi you and I will hit the gun show and Callen and Deeks can go to Disney World." Said A.J.

"No thank you, besides I need to make sure you don't come home with 50 new toys." Said Callen smiling at his girlfriend.

A.J. shook her head at Callen and went back to her paper.

"Can we still go to the zoo Sunday?" asked Kensi. Deeks laughed at this.

"Anything you want Fern."

That night Deeks and Kensi were sitting around watching tv and eating a pizza. They had boxes stacked up and ready to move to the beach house as soon as A.J. and Callen were done moving their stuff out.

"I still can't believe she is just giving us her house." Said Deeks looking over at the boxes.

"Well she doesn't need it now." Said Kensi. She looked over at Deeks and smiled. "I thought you always wanted a house on the beach?"

"I do I just never thought I'd get one. It's not like I could ever afford a Malibu beach house on a cops salary."

"Well the house is ours now, or will be by next week. A.J. said she is leaving the living room furniture and the kitchen and Bedroom. She is taking the dishes and cook ware as Callen doesn't have any."

"I can't wait to just wake up walk out our door and surf." Said Deeks reaching for his beer.

"I can't believe Callen bought furniture." Laughed Kensi. "A.J. showed me photos of the stuff they got. A leather couch similar to the one at work and a queen size bed."

"Yeah but I like the beach theme she has going at the beach house, so I don't mind leaving our stuff behind. Plus three bedrooms so you can store all your stuff in one."

Kensi snuggled into Deeks. "Did you know Callen is sleeping now, no more cat naps."

"Really."

"Yeah, I heard him tell Sam. Guess he just needed someone to share the bed with."

"I know how he feels. I'm not sure I could sleep by myself anymore." Deeks kissed the top of Kensi's head and finished his beer.

"So you really want to go to the gun show Saturday?"

"Yes Deeks I do. It will be fun. So many weapons so little time." Giggled Kensi. Little did Deeks know she already had her mind set on a few things. Mostly Kensi just wanted to spend the entire day with Deeks outside of work.

"I love you Fern and your obsession with weapons." Kensi giggled again before pulling away from Deeks and sitting herself on his lap.

"Maybe if you're real good I'll buy you something special Saturday."

"Good huh. I can be really good or maybe really bad." Said Deeks as he ran his hands up Kensi's sides then tugged her tee shirt over her head and tossed it across the room.

"Bad is good too." Moaned Kensi as Deeks started to work his way down her neck. It wasn't long before her bra was somewhere with her shirt. Deeks picked Kensi up and carried her into his bedroom. Putting Kensi down Deeks stripped his clothing off as Kensi shimmied out of her jeans.

"How did I get this lucky?" asked Deeks as he lowered himself over Kensi. "Oh yeah I remember I was lucky enough to meet a girl named Tracey."

"Don't forget Hetty talking you into joining NCIS."

"Yeah she is never gonna let me forget that. She keeps telling me that Hetty is a great girls name."

"She told A.J. that too."

"I love you Kensi." Said Deeks as he started to kiss his way down her body.

"I love you too Deeks." Kensi tangled her fingers in his hair and knew they wouldn't be talking any more for a while.

A few hours later Kensi snuck into the living room. Monty was asleep on the couch. It wasn't even 11 pm so Kensi decided to start packing Deek's kitchen. They could eat out of takeout containers (they did this most nights anyways.) till the move. As she packed Kensi thought back to that day at the MMA gym. She would never admit to anyone that she fell hard for Deeks that day. She was drawn to him like no one before, not even Jack. Kensi knew that without Deeks she would be lost.

"Kensi it's past midnight come back to bed." Deeks leaned against the doorway.

"Ok. I just wanted to get some more stuffed packed."

"Well tomorrow we need to start on your place."

"I promise to get rid of some stuff." Said Kensi as she joined Deeks.

"You don't have to princess."

"I know but I want to start our living together with less baggage and that means giving up some stuff I don't need anymore." Kensi relaxed into Deeks arms. "Everything I will ever need is right here with you."

The next day Callen drove to work himself as he was planning on having a guy's night out with Sam. So when he walked in to see Nate sitting at his desk it was a surprise.

"Nate what brings you here?"

"Hetty called me she said I should speak with Agent Cooper about the recent events in her life."

"Good luck A.J. refuses to talk to it about me so I doubt you're gonna have better luck."

"Nate man, good to see you." Said Sam as he walked in.

"Sam." Replied Nate.

"He's here for A.J."

"Good luck man."

"She can't be that bad can she?"

"Well she's moving in with G." laughed Sam.

"Wait moving in with Callen?" Nate looked at Callen shock on his face.

"What I have a girlfriend."

"Callen it's just from what Hetty said she's only been here 3 months and now you're moving in together."

"Blame Hetty, she pushed us together." Callen smiled at his friend. "And I couldn't be happier."

Callen turned to see A.J. walking in with Deeks and Kensi. "Nate there is something you should know." Callen looked back to his friend. "Sense we've been together I'm sleeping. I mean all night. No more 30 minuet naps."

"Really." Nate raised his eyebrows. Just then A.J. walked past Callen bumping into him.

"I'm going to help Kensi pack up some stuff tonight."

"A.J. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Nate."

"Oh yeah the shrink. Hetty told me you were coming."

"And you're ok with talking to me."

"I don't have much of a choice." Callen watched as A.J. dropped her bad at her desk and head for the coffee maker.

"She shot and killed to save me." Said Callen quietly. Nate knew he would have his work cut out for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A.J. sat on the couch in Nate's old office. She had her arms crossed as well as her legs. Her right foot bobbed in annoyance.

"So A.J. let's start with how are you feeling today?"

A.J. lifted one eyebrow at Nate with a *like are you kidding me* look. "Well to start with I'm annoyed as hell. I've only had one cup of coffee and I have boxes all over my house waiting to be packed."

"Ok. How are you feeling about what happened the other night at the ware house?"

"I shot and killed the man who shot and left me to die. Oh let's not forget the fact that he threatened my father and my boyfriend plus anyone I'm close to." A.J. stood up and started to pace. "I'm glad it's over, I'm glad no one on the team was hurt."

"Callen said you will not talk to him about it?"

"Well he was there the entire time." Said A.J. sitting back down. She leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "Look I understand that everyone is concerned about me right now but I'm fine. I've been thru way worse than this."

"I know Hetty gave me your file."

"I take it the unredacted one?"

"Yes." Nate gave A.J. a small smile. "Does Callen know any of what you have been thru?"

"Not really, but I don't know every bit of his past either."

"Ok let's talk about the fact your moving in with Callen. You haven't been together that long."

"And there is some unwritten rule you have to know someone for years before you take the next step." A.J. leaned back into the couch. "Nate you've done this job long enough and known this team for years. You know how quickly something can go south. We don't know what tomorrow is going to bring but at least we'll be together."

"Makes sense. Callen also said he's sleeping regularly now."

"I guess, everyone makes jokes about his cat naps." A.J. shrugged. "Did you know Kensi and Deeks are engaged and moving into my beach house?"

"Seriously?"

"Well he gave her a promise ring, we're all waiting on him to man up and get a real ring." A.J. smiled at Nate. "And apparently Hetty has dibs on naming the first girl born after her."

"So Hetty is ok with this?"

"I would say yes." A.J. laughed. "Oh and I found out that Owen Granger is my father but Hetty probably already told you. He calls this place the love boat now."

"And how do you feel about his being your father?"

"Pissed, he has known the entire time and never did anything about it until my mom died. Then he acted like the concerned uncle not my dad. I don't understand why he couldn't just tell me. All this time I thought it was just his overprotectiveness. I don't like to be lied to or have my life messed with."

"And he's done both."

"Yes. And no before you ask we haven't talked about it. He got called back to D.C. so it will have to wait till he gets back."

Before Nate could ask another question Nell knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a case."

That night A.J. sat on the floor in Kensi's living room packing up her DVD collection. "Why do I feel that most of these are Deeks."

"Because they are." Laughed Kensi.

"Fern what are we doing with the stuff in the kitchen?"

"Donating it, you already have enough kitchen stuff and I almost never use half of it any ways."

Kensi slowly went thru stuff from her living room smiling at some and laughing at a few items. After an hour there were about ten boxes packed for donation, half a dozen trash bags and about five boxes that Deeks had loaded into his car.

"I'm gonna run these over to the house and pick up dinner on the way back."

"Deeks the room off the kitchen is empty so you can put them in there." Said A.J.

Once Deeks was gone Kensi headed for the bedroom. Most of the living room was done by now. A.J. followed her and carried in a few boxes. "Kensi can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think that Callen and I are moving too fast?"

"No of course not, I've never seen Callen so happy as he has been sense you too got together."

"Nate said he thought it was too fast." A.J. folded and packed each piece of clothing as Kensi handed them to her. "I've never been so drawn to anyone before. It just feels right to be with him."

Kensi sat on her bed and pulled a tee shirt to her chest. It was a LAPD shirt and Kensi took a long breath with it close to her face. "The first moment I saw Deeks I was drawn to him. Callen called me on it. I tried to tell myself it was because of the case." Kensi put the shirt down. "Then I found out he was going to be my partner and I pushed any attraction to the back of my mind. I didn't want to get attached just to have him leave. Then after our first real op together he told me he was going back to LAPD for a case. My heart dropped. He seemed to know just what I was thinking. He told me he'd be back."

"And he did come back."

Kensi smiled. "He did, but I couldn't let myself trust him. It wasn't until I was taken by some Russians and left in a room that would explode if I broke these laser beams. Deeks found me, he figured out how to get me out safely, he saved my life. He could have run and left me there but he didn't. He's never left me even when I've pushed him away."

"That's because he loves you."

"I think he always did, he kept showing me without words but I refused to see it." Kensi sighed. "Every man I have ever loved has left me except Deeks."

"Then I would say that Deeks is the one." A.J. smiled.

"And Callen is the one for you?"

"I would say yes." A.J. packed a few more items. "I really thought he didn't like me. Mostly he just acted like he didn't care, then Hetty got involved. Not sure what she said to him but he showed up at my house and in his own way hinted he wanted a relationship."

"Hinted?"

"Well he never said 'Hey I want to date you' he just hinted at it then started acting like we were a couple." A.J. looked at Kensi. "We just seemed to fit into that rule."

"So has Hetty hinted to you about what the name should be if your first kid is a girl?

"Oh yeah, right in front of my dad."

"Bet Granger loved that?"

"He choked on his coffee." A.J. and Kensi both laughed. By then Deeks had come back with pizza and beers. By 11pm they had almost all of Kensi's stuff packed and moved to the beach house. While she was there A.J. picked up the last of her stuff and headed home.

Boy that sounded weird, her home was now Callen's house. She knew that he had spent time there as a boy that it had been a foster home. That his foster sister had been killed and Hetty had arranged for him to buy the house. A.J. put the box she was carrying down next to the couch. She took off her jacket and hung it up in the hall closet. She knew Callen was home because his car had been in the driveway. A.J. smiled as she looked around the living room. It's not that she had a lot of stuff, she never was one for keeping a lot of junk around.

On the mantel was a photo of A.J. surfing and one of her with Gibbs and his team. On the couch were her throw pillows and a soft light green knit blanket. This was home now and A.J. couldn't be happier.

"Hey did you get Kensi all packed?" asked Callen coming from the bedroom.

"Yes and moved into the beach house. Her and Deeks are staying there tonight." A.J. wrapped her arms around Callen and hugged him tight. "It's good to be home."

As soon as Deeks woke up he could hear the ocean, and smell the salt air. Kensi was wrapped around him and still sound asleep. Monty was sitting by the bed watching Deeks. "Ok boy lets go for a walk while Kensi sleeps."

"I'm not asleep."

"Moring Fern."

"Morning." Yawned Kensi as she stretched. "Go walk Monty and I'll make coffee."

Half an hour later Deeks and Monty came back to find Kensi on the deck enjoying her coffee. He got himself a cup then joined her. "I can't believe this is where we live now." Said Kensi.

"Well if it wasn't for A.J. we never would be here. It's nice to have a friend with a trust fund." Said Deeks.

"I love you." Said Kensi looking at Deeks.

"I love you too." Replied Deeks.

This was where they both were supposed to be. Deeks knew this without a doubt. They were both finally home.

Next chapter Kensi goes crazy at the gun show.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story.

I really enjoy attending local gun shows myself and figured Kensi would totally geek out at one. So I'm going to base the show off the ones that I attend.

Fun at the gun show.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny like most days in LA. Kensi was almost bouncing as they waited in line for the gun show. A.J. and Callen were huddled together talking quietly. Deeks was sipping at a cup of coffee and watching Kensi get more and more excited.

"Fern you need to calm down."

"I am calm, I just really want to get in."

"You already have like 8 guns."

"So?" asked Kensi a bit confused.

"It's not all about the guns Deeks." A.J. said. "There are a lot more here than guns."

"I think Kensi wants to hit the fudge guy the jerky guy maybe the pickle guy." Said Callen laughing at the look on Kensi's face.

"They have a fudge guy?" said Kensi almost in awe.

Twenty minutes later they made their way into the show. Row upon row of tables were filled with everything from new guns and ammo, military surplus as well as military antiques. Kensi's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Deeks left out a low whistle. Callen only shrugged at them.

"Ok guys let's start out here and make our way around the show." Said A.J. Slowly they made their way down the first few rows. Mostly they looked at old military antiques from WWI. All very interesting but nothing they wanted to buy. Finally they came to a table full of knives. Kensi's eyes glazed over and she quickly picked out several sets of throwing knives. Deeks couldn't help but buy some ninja stars.

"These are so cool." Said Deeks as he held up a star." Callen leaned close to A.J.

"$10 says he hurts himself on one by the end of the day."

"Oh yeah, that or Hetty will take them off him as soon as she finds out he has them."

They passed up the ammo tables as that was all supplied thru work.

They had made it thru half the show when Kensi got site of the fudge dealer. She let out a squeak, grabbed Deeks by the hand and dragged him over to it. "They'll be a while." Said Callen.

A.J. picked up a nice .380 auto and turned it over in her hands. Callen spotted an antique pistol and showed it to her. "What do you think Hetty's birthday gift."

"Nice, she'll love it." It took about 20 minuet's to fill out the paperwork. Callen slipped his hand into A.J.'s and they headed off to find Deeks and Kensi. They didn't have to go far. Kensi was still deciding on what fudge and chocolate that she wanted. So far she had about 2 pound picked out. Deeks just stood there rocking on his heals waiting on his girlfriend to finish.

"Come on Fern there are other people waiting to get their own fudge." Said Deeks. Kensi glared at him but finally decided on chocolate covered marshmallows.

Callen took a quick look then picked out a dozen chocolate covered Oreos to take back for Nell and Eric. He then got a bag of gummy bears for A.J. knowing she secretly loved them. Handing her the bag Callen smiled. "You better hide these before Kensi sees them."

Finally Kensi had gotten her candy and was happily munching on a choc covered pretzel. Deeks of course got stuck carrying the bag, but didn't really care as Kensi popped a pretzel in his mouth before kissing him.

Deeks had to almost drag Kensi away from the crossbow dealer. Not like they would ever use the thing. As a joke Deeks bought Kensi a pink camp hat and stuck it on her head from behind. He got a punch in the arm but knew she liked it because of the smile on her face. Kensi then spotted the jerky dealer. This ended up being an even harder choice as Kensi had to sample each flavor and kind. Callen also got some but just grabbed a bag of the plain kind.

Soon they decided to stop for lunch at the food court. No one could understand where Kensi put her burger after all that jerky and fudge samples.

"So did anyone else ever think we'd be having a double date?" asked Deeks.

"Not even the slightest idea." Said Callen.

After Kensi finished eating her own lunch she sat back and looked around the room. "Oh Deeks look ice cream." Kensi jumped up and headed to get some.

"I have no idea where she puts it." Said Deeks. He didn't even bothered to get up and follow her.

"Just wait till she's pregnant and gets cravings." Said A.J. Deeks looked at her in a slightly panicked way.

"Oh god." Moaned Deeks.

"Yep just wait till it's 3 am and she wakes you up wanting ice cream and dill pickles and makes you run half way across town to get them." Added Callen enjoying misery his friend was in.

Deeks swallowed hard then looked at Callen with an evil smile.

"Yeah laugh now man but you could be in the same boat." Deeks pointed at A.J. Now it was Callen's turn to look panicked. A.J. just laughed.

By the end of the day the group ended up with 3 new guns, several knives, (mostly Kensi) and more junk food then any one could believe would be found at a gun show. Deeks knew they would be attending the shows for now on as Kensi insisted on signing them up for future flyers to be mailed to them.

They grabbed yummy yummy heart attack on the way home and went to the beach house. By 8 Kensi had finally crashed from her sugar high so they called it a night.

The ride home was quiet for Callen and A.J. Neither said much till they walked in the front door. "Do you want kids" asked Callen.

A.J. turned to look at him. "Maybe, I never really thought about it." Callen sat on the couch and closed his eyes. "Callen do you want kids?"

"I don't know." A.J. sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well who about we just see what happens."

Callen wrapped his arms around A.J. and rested his chin on the top of her head. "That sounds like a good idea."

"If we have a little girl we should name her after your mom."

"I like that." Callen let go of A.J. and stood up. He reached out his hand to her. A.J. slipped hers into his hand and let him pull her up. Callen pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. It didn't take long before Callen was pulling her shirt up over her head and dropping it on the floor. A.J.'s bra followed and she giggled as Callen started walking them towards the bedroom.

Later A.J. laid there with her head on Callen's chest her left arm draped across his middle. She could feel him playing with her hair. A.J. snuggled closer into his arms and closed her eyes. The last thing A.J. thought of before falling asleep was the image of a baby girl with her daddy's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kensi woke with a stomach ache. "UGH! Deeks I think I ate too much yesterday.

"I think that is the first time I've ever heard you say that." Said Deeks sticking his head out of the bathroom.

Kensi pushed past Deeks and hugged the toilet. After five minuets she stood up and rinsed her mouth. Deeks felt her skin, she didn't feel hot.

"You're not warm, why don't you go back to bed and I'll get you some ginger ale."

Kensi didn't complain just dragged herself back to bed. Half an hour later she was back in the bathroom. Deeks was starting to get worried. Kensi never go sick. He called Callen to check to see if he and A.J. were ok wondering if they all ate something off the day before.

"Hey man, are you and A.J. feeling ok?"

"Yes Deeks we are. Why?" asked Callen. A.J. looked at him with a 'what's up' look.

"Kensi woke up saying she ate too much yesterday and has been in the bathroom sense she woke up. Just checking to see if you guys felt ok?"

"Yeah Deeks we feel fine. Kensi did eat a lot of junk yesterday."

"Yeah I know. She's not warm so I don't think it's the flu."

"Let us know if you need anything today."

Once Callen hung up he explained what was going on. A.J. just smirked at him.

"Ok what do you know that I don't know?"

"Oh just thinking, Kensi might be eating for two."

"I'm not going to be the one to suggest that idea to Deeks." Said Callen putting his hands up in the air.

"Never said you should, now go get dressed I want lunch."

A few hours later A.J. pulled up in the beach house's driveway. She had dropped Callen off with Sam for some male bonding time and stopped by the store to pick up some soup and crackers for Kensi. She also picked up a little something else not sure how her friend would take it.

Letting herself in she spotted Deeks on the couch. "Please tell me you bought food. Kens will not let me leave to get anything and we haven't been shopping for food yet."

"Yes Deeks I brought food. I figured you would be hungry." A.J. handed the take out bad to him and left most of the bags on the table. She went into the bedroom to see Kensi. "Hey girl how are you feeling?"

Kensi lifted her head off the pillow and dropped it back just as quickly. "I fell like crap."

"Kensi don't kill me for suggesting this but are you late?"

"Late for what?" Kensi buried her head under the pillow before bolting for the bathroom again.

Once she was done she stood and looked in the mirror. A.J. stood there holding a small box. "This kind of late?"

"Oh my god." Moaned Kensi.

"I'm just saying if it's possible you might want to take this and find out." Kensi took the test and dropped her head. "I'm going to go check on Deeks. I picked up lunch for him and soup for you. Plus some other basics. Take your time, call me if you need me."

Kensi nodded then closed the bathroom door. She stared at the test her hand shaking. It was possible. Kensi wasn't sure how Deeks would take the news. She twisted her ring around her finger and knew that no matter what they would make it work.

"I cannot thank you enough for the food." Said Deeks as he finished his sandwich.

"Anytime Deeks."

"So where's Callen today?"

"With Sam, something about Call of Duty and beer."

"A.J. can you come here please?" called Kensi.

A.J. found Kensi sitting on the bed the test in her hand. She looked up tears in her eyes. Slowly Kensi handed her the test. Negative. "Ok are we happy about this or upset?"

"Both." Said Kensi.

"I'll take the test with me so Deeks doesn't see it." Kensi nodded.

"Guess I just did eat too much yesterday."

"Come on out and have some soup. Maybe some real food with make you feel better. I also got Gatorade and crackers."

"A.J. do you and Callen want kids?"

"Well we talked about it last night. We're going to let mother nature take its course. If it happens then it does, if not then we'll be ok with it, or we can always adopt."

A.J. left soon after and headed home. She still had several boxes to unpack. Around 7 Sam dropped Callen off with a pizza for their dinner. When he went to toss the box he noticed the test in the garbage.

"Babe something you want to tell me?"

"It's not mine, I took one over to Kensi." Callen noticed it said negative.

"She ok with it?"

"I don't know. I think she's relieved but part of her wanted it to be positive."

"Did you buy a few of those tests for us too?" asked Callen a hopeful look on his face.

"In the bathroom, and no I'm not taking one tonight."

"We're really doing this?" asked Callen pulling her tightly to his body.

"If it happens it happens."

"And if it doesn't I'm sure Hetty still has connections in some Romanian orphanages." Said Callen.

A.J. pulled back and walked to the bedroom Callen following. She pulled her shirt over her head before dropping it onto the floor her jeans following. She turned to look at Callen. "So what are you waiting on, let's make a baby." A.J. laughed as Callen tackled her onto the bed.

Kensi lay in bed next to Deeks. She kept peeking at him finally Deeks called her on it. "Ok out with it."

"Callen and A.J. are trying for a baby."

"Sweet I'm gonna be an uncle." Said Deeks a smile on his face.

"I think I might want one too." Said Kensi quietly.

Deeks eyes shot open and he sat up. "You want a baby?"

"I might, I'm still thinking about it."

"You want a baby?" asked Deeks again. His eyes were wide. "Our own little mutant ninja assassin." Deeks leaned over Kensi. "I am so ok with this." Deeks kissed Kensi deeply.

"I said maybe Deeks."

"So does this mean we can practice till you decide?" Kensi punched Deeks lightly.

"Not tonight I still don't feel well."

"But tomorrow?" asked Deeks pulling Kensi tightly against his side.

"We'll see." Kensi yawned and closed her eyes.

"You know what would be cool if we had a boy and Callen and A.J. had a girl and they grew up and fell in love and got married."

"Deeks go to sleep." Kensi laughed. She had to admit with the way the team was going they could produce the next generation of OSP agents all by themselves.

Monday morning came and Deeks was bouncing all over the place. He kept calling out names making Kensi glare at him.

"Getting a new dog Deeks?" asked Sam.

"Nope picking out baby names." This caused both Callen and A.J. to look at Deeks.

"What you two aren't the only ones who are trying for kids." Said Deeks.

"Who's trying for kids?" asked Granger almost afraid of the answer. When four hands went up he groaned. Pointing to Callen. "At least marry her first." Then pointing at Deeks. "Isn't one of you enough?" This caused everyone to laugh, except Deeks.

"Is it too much to ask for the two of you to not get pregnant at the same time? It will be hard enough with one of you out for months." Added Sam.

Kensi and A.J. exchanged a look, before they could say anything Eric announced they had a case. As Callen was passing Granger he felt his boss grab his arm. "Just a moment Agent Callen."

Granger took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't approve of you being with my daughter. And I'm not even sure she will want me at the wedding sense she refuses to talk to me about anything except work." Granger looked at the younger man. "I should have told her years ago who I really was."

"Yes you should have." Replied Callen. "I'll talk to her see if I can get her to agree to talk to you about things."

"Thank you." Said Granger.

Once the team had their briefing and split up Granger sat across from Hetty.

"She is happy Owen." Said Hetty sipping at one of her teas.

"I know that, I just wish she was happy with me."

"Well that is your own fault Owen."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Across town A.J. and Nell (who were now partnered up) were just finishing up checking out the place where their main suspect worked. Finding nothing to help the case they decided to stop for lunch before heading back. "So you and Callen want kids?" asked the red head.

"I guess. Well Callen does." A.J. smiled. "He's very enthustic about it." Both women laughed at this.

"From what I get Callen hasn't really had too many serious relationships in the past." Said Nell not sure how to broach the subject.

"Yeah he told me that. I guess the ones he has had were all undercover stuff." A.J. took a bite of her sandwich. "It's hard to have long term relationships when you have to lie to the person about everything you do."

"Very true." Said Nell. "I still feel bad telling my parents I work for a TV network instead of what I really do."

Nell noticed the look on her partners face. "You haven't talked to Granger yet have you?"

"No." A.J. finished her lunch and sat back. "I don't know what to say to him. He lied to me for most of my life. I don't understand why he just didn't tell me he was my dad."

"I guess he wanted to keep you safe." Nell did have a point. The job Granger had with the CIA wasn't the safest one.

"You're probably right." The pair headed for the car. "It still hurts."

"So G trying to make a baby." Said Sam as they drove thru LA traffic.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, just surprised is all, you and A.J. haven't been together too long is all."

"How long did you know Michelle before you fell in love with her?"

"About a week." Laughed Sam.

"Look I know it seems fast but I honestly can't see a future without her in it."

"What happens if one of you have to go dark?"

"We go together. Already have a plan in place."

"Man you really are serious about her."

"She's my home Sam, simple as that."

"You know Sammy is a great name for either a girl or boy."

Callen rolled his eyes at his partner before looking at his phone.

"The Mrs. checking up on you?"

"No she picked us up lunch, wanted to know how much longer we will be. Afraid Kensi will eat the sandwiches if we don't get back soon."

That last comment had Sam breaking more than a few laws to get back to the mission.

The end of the day came with no real leads in their case. Callen went looking for A.J. and found her cleaning her gun. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head then took the stool next to her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what Granger wanted with you this morning?"

"He wants you to talk to him. He also wants to walk you down the aisle in a white dress."

"Great he tells me he's really my dad now wants to go all out with it." A.J. put her gun back together.

"You should at least talk to him."

"I know I'm just too mad right now."

"Ok then talk to me." Callen took her hand in his and waited.

"He was there my entire life Callen. I can remember visits to the house when I was little. Christmas and birthday gifts. He always knew. When my mom died he could have told me then."

A.J. looked up to meet Callen's eyes. She went still when she realized Granger was standing in the door way.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you, that I would keep you safe if anything happened to her."

A.J. looked down at the table.

"A.J. there were a lot of people at the time that could have used you to get to me, I didn't have a choice."

Granger pushed a small box towards her on the table. "I always loved your mother and I always will. I bought this for her but she refused to take it." A.J. picked up the box and opened it. The ring was old, a gold band with scroll work and small stones which looked like rubies and diamonds imbedded in it.

"It's beautiful."

"I bought it in Moscow when we were there on assignment." Granger smiled. "The same assignment you were conceived during."

"Ok I didn't need to know that much."

"Ring looks old." Added Callen pulling it out of the box to take a closer look.

"It is, the man I bought it off of said it belonged to someone in the royal family at some point."

"Ok now I'm afraid to wear it." Said A.J. Before she could take it off Callen he slipped it onto her left hand. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped.

"Callen…"

"It makes sense to me."

"You're just trying to get out of buying me a ring aren't you?" joked A.J.

"If you want to pick out something different that's fine but I still want you to wear this one."

Granger put his hand on Callen's shoulder. "How about I buy you two dinner we can celebrate."

A.J. looked down at the ring then up at Granger. "Ok dinner sounds good."

She then looked at Callen. "You do realize you haven't actually asked me to marry you yet?"

Callen smiled at her. "Marry me." Granger shook his head at the younger man.

"It's a good thing I love you." Said A.J. kissing Callen before sliding her gun into the back of her jeans.

"You know that's not a yes." Smirked Callen.

"Yes I'll marry you." Said A.J. slipping her hand into his.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Deeks woke up with Kensi wrapped tightly to him. He carefully tried to extract himself from her grasp but Kensi only held on tighter. It was still early, the alarm still hadn't gone off. Deeks turned his head to the left to see how much time he had left before he really did have to wake her. Fifteen minutes, oh well he could wait that long.

Deeks started to play with her hair staring up at the ceiling fan as he did so. Kensi shifted in her sleep and murdered something in her sleep. These were the times that Deeks really loved, just the two of them alone at home with peaceful quiet. Deeks turned his head so he could place a kiss on her head and snuggled her closer to him.

"It's too early." Moaned Kensi.

"Not really, we need to get up soon anyways."

"Don't want to."

Deeks laughed. "Sorry princess but we have to go save the world remember."

"Fine I'm awake." Kensi pulled away from Deeks to stretch. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on before heading to the bathroom. Deeks hit the alarm off before going to make coffee. Once Kensi was done in the bathroom Deeks took his turn. He came out to see Kensi drinking her coffee and eating a donut.

"Better get dressed or we're gonna be late." Said Deeks getting his own coffee.

"Yeah I know." Kensi gave Deeks a quick kiss before going to get dressed. While he waited Deeks started unpacking another box. A.J. had left a nice shelving unit and he started putting his DVD's and books on it. He added a few framed photos and some of Kensi's nick knacks. Half hour later and three boxes unpacked they were finally on their way to work.

When they walked into the bullpen the others were already there. Kensi noticed that Nell was almost bouncing up and down in front of A.J. "What did we miss?" asked Kensi.

Sam smirked at her. "Callen finally manned up and asked her to marry him."

"Really?" Kensi went to see the ring that Nell was fussing over. "Wow it's beautiful." Kensi looked at the ring than at Callen. "Nice choice."

"I didn't buy it." Said Callen looking rather pleased with himself.

"Huh?"

"It was the ring Granger bought for her mom. She refused to take it and he held on to it."

Kensi took a closer look. "Ok is it me or does it match your tattoo's?"

A.J. smiled at Kensi. "I know, how weird is that?" She pulled her hand back and rubbed the ring. "It seemed to be meant to be."

"I told her we could pick something else out if she wanted."

"And I told you I like this ring." A.J. smiled at Callen. Callen just shrugged and smiled back.

A shrill whistle broke up the conversation. They had a case and Eric said it was a bad one. A man was holding a group of children hostage. The children were all military kids on an outing.

"The first call came in to LAPD two hours ago. It wasn't until they figured out the military connection they called us." Said Eric. He pulled up video from the museum where the children were. "There are 15 children from the age of 5 to 16 along with 6 parents. The children are all part of a group who has a parent serving overseas."

"Any idea who the guy is that's holding them?" asked Deeks.

"This is the only image we have of him." A picture of a man in his thirties flashed on the screen. He was wearing a ball cap pulled low to hide his eyes and a dark jacket and jeans. "They are being held in a conference room in the back. They were supposed to get a private behind the scenes tour."

"I don't have to tell you how important it is we get these children out safely." Said Hetty.

"Eric do we have plans for that part of the building?" asked Callen.

The plans came up on the screen and the team started making plans. They had closed circuit cameras so the team would have to tap into them on site. That job would fall to Nell. The team suited up in vests and grabbed tactical rifles and headed out.

Callen and Sam took point. A.J. stood in back of Callen with Kensi and Deeks. Nell talked them thru where the kids were in the room from the security room. Luckily they were all in the back of the room. The gun man was more towards the front of the room. Callen sent Kensi and Deeks to the back door. On Callen's word they would breach the door and hopefully get the kids out. It was up to Callen, Sam and A.J. to get the gunman distracted.

The gunman was demanding to speak to his wife, only problem was they couldn't find her. No one had heard from her in two years. Callen decided to fake it, make him thing they had his wife and use it as a distraction.

Once the door opened a crack Callen gave the word and Deeks opened the back door. He motioned for the children to start making their way out. The gunman was so busy looking down the hall for his wife he didn't notice the children sneaking out. It took only a few minuets' to get the kids out. Once Deeks gave the word Callen slammed the door open and into the gunman knocking him back. The next thing the guy knew he had three rifles pointing in his face. They had the gunman secured and the kids were all safe. All in all it was a good day.

The team decided to go out for drinks that night to celebrate. They went to their favorite bar and took their favorite table in the back. Hetty offered to pay and ordered the first round. The night went good until Kensi was on her way back from the bathroom. She found herself being blocked by a rather tall man.

"So explain to me what a beautiful woman like you is doing spending time with that looser Deeks?"

"Excuse me?" Kensi looked past the man to where the team sat.

"You heard me. The guy is a looser and you could do way better. In fact how about leaving with me, I'll show you what a real man can do."

"Deeks I think Kensi might need you." Said A.J. pointing to where Kensi stood her mouth open staring at the guy.

"Oh great, if it isn't Detective Paul Hampton." Said Deeks with a growl. "If he touches her I'll kill him." Deeks stood up and started to make his way to Kensi. He didn't get too far when Kensi took matters into her own hands, or knee. Hampton dropped to the floor and groaned.

"That's my fiancé that you're talking about, and he is more man than you will ever be." Kensi stepped over Hampton and into Deeks arms. The other cops that were in the bar all stood there with their jaws dropped open and stared at Deeks. Deeks and Kensi simply walked back to the table. Deeks sat down and Kensi sat in his lap her arms around his neck.

"You got to love how my girl handles herself." Said Deeks giving Kensi a long hard kiss. Across the room three cops were picking their friend off the floor and helping him out the door.

"Mr. Deeks I think now would be a good time for you to sign those papers I gave you."

Deeks looked at Hetty then at Kensi. "First thing tomorrow they will be on your desk."

"What papers?" asked Kensi.

"The ones that will make me a NCIS agent."

"You're giving up being a cop?" Kensi was shocked. "Deeks you love being a cop."

"Yes but I love you more. This way when I have to go under cover it will be with you and not alone." Deeks took a long drink of his beer. "Plus I will not have to deal with those jack asses anymore."

Kensi couldn't believe that Deeks was willing to leave the LAPD.

"Bout time too." Said Sam.

"Sam's right your one of us Deeks." Added Callen.

Deeks knew that Callen was right, this was where he belonged.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Deeks kept glancing over at Kensi as she drove them home that night. They had left the bar not long after Deeks had told everyone he was leaving LAPD. She hadn't really said much about it. This had Deeks worried. Yes he loved being a cop but the guys were right, he belonged with them now not the LAPD. Once they were in the door Kensi turned to him.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Deeks how long have you had the paperwork?"

"Romania." Kensi was dumbfounded. She just looked at him with her mouth open.

"That's been almost eight months."

"Yeah I know. I was waiting on the right moment to turn them in. That right moment is tomorrow."

Deeks stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. He brushed his teeth before joining Kensi in the bedroom.

"I love you Kensi. More than I love being a cop. If becoming an agent and never having to leave your side than this is what I have to do."

Kensi was sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. When she looked up Deeks saw the tears in her eyes. "It kills me every time you have to leave for a LAPD op. I never thought in a thousand years you would want to become an agent."

Deeks pulled Kensi to him and held her tightly. "You heard the guys Kens, I'm one of you. I stopped being a cop a long time ago."

Deeks started to laugh. Kensi looked up at him a bit confused. "Bates is gonna have a field day when he finds out."

**The next morning. **

Deeks pulled out the papers that would change his future. He took a deep breath and signed his name. He knew the others were watching him as he headed for Hetty's desk. Once he was there he laid the papers down and dropped his badge onto the desk on top of them. Hetty only nodded before handing him his new badge and ID.

"I will see that this gets to Lt. Bates." Hetty patted his old badge.

"Thanks Hetty."

Deeks sauntered back over to his desk. He stopped in front of Kensi and handed her his new badge. Kensi ran her fingers over it before handing it back and giving Deeks a hug. Sam and Callen both shook his hand before A.J. stepped in to also give Deeks a hug.

"Way to go Shaggy." She kidded as she stepped away from Deeks.

"Ok Probie enough fun we have work to do." Said Sam grabbing Deeks arm and pulling him towards the gym.

"What work?"

"Agent training work Deeks. If you're gonna be one of us you need to have the same training we all have." Deeks groaned but followed Sam knowing he would do whatever it took to be the best NCIS agent he could be.

Two hours later Sam was still pushing Deeks. Deeks was currently on his back looking up at Sam as he stood over him. "Ok can we please take a break now?" asked Deeks trying to catch his breath.

"No we can't. Not until you figure out how to stay on your feet." Sam reached down to help Deeks up. Deeks looked over to see Kensi watching him.

"Kensi, Fern, Princess, a little help here?"

"Sorry Deeks you're on your own."

It took almost another hour for Deeks to keep from getting tossed onto the mat. Sam finally seemed impressed and told him that was enough for the day. Once showered and changed Deeks plopped onto his desk chair. In front of him lay a stack of binders.

"Ok these weren't here before."

"Those are your course work." Said A.J. watching as Deeks leafed thru the first one.

"How long do I get to study this stuff?"

"First exam is in six weeks."

Deeks looked up at A.J. "Ok there is no way I'm gonna get thru all this in six weeks."

"Don't worry I'll help you out. Most of it is stuff you may already know from being a cop. Some you will not need to know just yet." A.J. picked up on of the binders and handed it to Deeks. "Start with this one, I'll quiz you at the end of the day."

Deeks took a deep breath before starting to read. Kensi came up to A.J. and thanked her for helping him. A.J. told her it was nothing. "I helped Ziva study for her exams last year. Deeks shouldn't have any issues with the test." She looked over at Sam. "But Sam may kill him with the hand to hand training." Both women laughed at this.

By the end of the day Deeks was exhausted. He had been quizzed three times. Once by A.J., once by Callan and even once by Hetty. A.J. gave him two binders to take home and read over. Kensi promised to help him study and even to let Deeks choose where they got dinner. Knowing that everyone had his back made Deeks feel better about all the work before him.

That night Callen was trying to read. He was in his favorite chair, had a cold beer next to him and a good book. Only he couldn't concentrate. The fact that his fiancé was currently in the kitchen baking cookies; while on the phone with Deeks helping him with his studies was slowly driving him crazy. Not that he cared that she was helping Deeks. Truth was he really wanted those cookies.

He had been smelling the wonderful sent of oatmeal cookies for half an hour now. He didn't dear go in and try to sneak one. Callen had tried that already once tonight and got his hand wacked with a spoon. As if A.J. knew what he was thinking she stuck her head out of the kitchen to look at him. Callen smiled at her then went back to his book. A minute later he looked up to see a plate of cookies in front of him. A.J. smiled at him as he took the plate. "They were hot before."

Callen bit into the warm cookie and groaned. He didn't care what Sam said about liking oatmeal cookies he loved them. Callen finished off the cookies and took the plate back into the kitchen. He put the plate in the sink and stood back to watch A.J. move around packing the cookies into containers the phone sat on the counter on speaker.

It still amazed him how much he loved her and how amazing it was having someone to share his home and life with. He smiled as he listened to Deeks complain about his homework. A.J. just told him to calm down and to go take a break. She ended the call and started to clean up the kitchen. Callen stepped over to the sink and started to wash the dishes that were in the sink.

"Don't tell Sam I'm doing dishes he already thinks I'm whipped."

"I not going to tell him." A.J. said bumping her hip into his.

"The cookies are great by the way."

"Just don't eat them all before morning ok." Joked A.J.

They spent the next half hour cleaning up the kitchen before turning out the light and going into the living room. Callen sat on the couch and pulled A.J. down to sit in his lap. She stretched her legs out along the couch and snuggled into him feeling his arms wrap around her and hold her close.

Callen placed a kiss onto the top of her head then rested his head on top of hers. A.J. rested her hand over his heart and Callen put his hand on top of hers. Neither said anything for a while just enjoyed being together in the quiet house. It was close to eleven when A.J. pulled away and told Callen she was going to bed. They had to be at work in the morning and who knew what they would face with the new day. Callen followed her.

Once they were settled in bed Callen pulled A.J. so she was once again snuggled up against him. Her head now rested over his heart the steady beat helping her to drift off. Callen began to play with the ring on her left hand. He had secretly taken a photo of it while she slept and Hetty was having a matching band made for him minus the stones. It would be a surprise for her on their wedding day.

This was something Callen didn't want to put off for too long. He was planning on bringing up the subject over the weekend if they didn't end up with a case. Never in a million years had Callen figured he'd be here now. Owning his own home, engaged to the most stunning women he had ever known, and the fact that she was a cop too. He couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What about just going to Vegas?"

"Do you really think anyone would let us get away with that?" said A.J.

"Yeah you're right. We could just have Hetty marry us in OPS."

"Callen I am not getting married at work." A.J. looked over at her fiancé and glared at him. He was driving them to work today and kept coming up with the worst places to have their wedding. "How about on the beach? We could do it at the beach house and just have the reception there."

"That would be easy. It's not like we will have that many people there."

"Plus my dad is insisting I wear a real wedding dress. This way he will get to walk me down the aisle and I will not have to listen to him bitch about it for the next twenty years."

They were walking in the door now trying to figure out a date. "I just hope we don't get stuck on a case the day we pick."

"Date for what?" asked Deeks.

"Our wedding." Replied Callen. "Oh by the way we decided to have it at the beach house."

Deeks shrugged. "Fine with me."

"What's fine with you Deeks?" asked Kensi.

"Callen and A.J. want to have the wedding at the beach house."

"You know you guys should just do a double wedding." Added Eric as he came by.

Kensi looked slightly panicked. Deeks wanted to smack Eric for saying something like that to her. Finally Kensi seemed to come around. "I need to talk to A.J." she then turned and walked away.

Kensi found her in the gym starting her work out. She paced in front of A.J. for a minuet. "Ok so Deeks told me you want to have the wedding at the beach house."

"Kens if that's not ok we can find somewhere else."

"No, no that's fine, in fact it's a perfect place. Its just…"

A.J. stood still and looked at Kensi. "What?"

"Eric was walking by at the same time I was talking to Deeks and he suggested we should have a double wedding."

"And you're freaking out now."

"Not that I don't want to marry Deeks. I just don't want to interfere in your wedding day."

"Kensi none of us seem to do things the normal way. Let's talk to the guys and if they don't have an issue with it lets do it. I mean all the same people are going to be at both weddings. Kinda makes sense."

"Now if we could just get Nell and Eric hooked up." Laughed Kensi.

That night Kensi, Deeks, A.J. and Callen went to dinner together. They were finished with the meal when Kensi and A.J. decided to talk to the guys.

"So Eric thinks we should have a double wedding." Said Kensi as she started in on her cheesecake.

"Kensi he was just making a joke." Said Deeks nervously. He didn't want Kensi freaking out about this.

"Kensi and I talked about it and if you two don't have an issue with it we think it would be a good idea." Said A.J.

Callen and Deeks just stared at girls. "Are you sure?" asked Deeks. "I mean we haven't really talked about getting married. If it's too soon we can wait."

"Deeks I'm ok with it." Said Kensi. Deeks took a deep breath and pulled out his wallet. Inside was the real engagement ring he had purchased just the other day for her.

Deeks got down on one knee next to the table and slid the ring onto her finger next to the thin promise ring. "Kensi, Fern, Sugarbear will you marry me?"

"Kensi couldn't hold back the tears. Her right hand flew up to cover her mouth and she nodded yes."

Deeks pulled Kensi up and kissed her. They stood there and held on to each other for a few moments. A.J. and Callen were clapping as was most of the restaurant.

"Ok so I guess we're having a double wedding." Said A.J. reaching over to take Callen's hand in hers.

"OMG! I have to call my mom." Laughed Kensi.

"Better yet let's just go see her tonight and tell her." Said Deeks.

They finished dessert and made some basic plans. Soon Deeks and Kensi were off to her mom.

Deeks rang the doorbell and they waited for Kensi's mom to answer. As soon as the door opened Kensi held up her hand. Her mom started crying and pulled Kensi then Deeks into a hug. She invited them in and once they were sitting down Kensi and Deeks grabbed each other's hands and smiled at Kensi's mom.

"Deeks asked me tonight at dinner." Kensi looked at Deeks and felt a tear start to slide down her cheek. "We're going to have a double wedding with A.J. and Callen at the beach house."

"Oh honey that's wonderful." Kensi's mom was still crying. "Your father would have loved Marty so much." Deeks now felt his own tears starting to rise. "You are just the type of man he would have wanted for our daughter."

"I'm glad you think so. Kensi means so much to me. She's my entire world." Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and just held her.

"Have you set the date yet?"

"No not yet. We need to figure that part out." Said Kensi.

A few hours later they headed home with the promise that Kensi's mom would do all she could to help the brides with the wedding.

The next morning the two couples got everyone together to tell them the news.

"I officially asked Kensi to marry me last night." Said Deeks very proud of himself. "And we are taking Eric's advice and having a double wedding."

Everyone was happy for them and Hetty told them she would handle the paperwork. She also told them that she would pay for each of their dresses as a wedding present.

Now they just had to decide on a date.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Las Angeles. Deeks had talked Kensi into going to the pier for the day to just hang out. They wandered in and out of shops, stopped to watch street performers and snacked on just about everything.

They were stopped outside a surf shop where Deeks was checking out the new boards when Kensi felt a hand on her shoulder. She automatically grabbed the offending wrist and twisted it until the arm it was attached to let out a yelp of pain. Kensi turned to see who she had injured and was shocked when a face from the past stood there looking at her in shock.

"Kensi seriously you could have broken my arm."

"Jack?" Kensi gasped. Deeks stood there looking between Kensi and Jack. He snapped out of it quickly and put his arm around Kensi. Jack glared at him.

"Kensi aren't you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Jack this is Marty Deeks my fiancé." Kensi looked up at Deeks a bit scared of the look on his face. He looked like he could kill Jack with his bare hands.

"Fiancé? Kensi I think you're forgetting I'm the one you're supposed to be marrying." Jack smiled down at Kensi and reached out to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Deeks smacked his hand away from Kensi and put himself in front of her.

"Let's get this straight, Kensi is marrying me. You walked out on her 9 years ago. That day you gave up any right you had to even be near her." Deeks was seething. How dare this jack ass think he had any right to Kensi after what he did.

"Deeks lets just go ok."

"Come on Kensi you can't be serious about his looser?"

"Deeks is more of a man than you could ever be. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kensi gripped Deeks hand in both of hers and took a step away from Jack. Before she could turn to walk away Jack grabbed her arm and pulled a gun out from his jacket pocket.

"Jack don't." Kensi pleaded as he pointed the gun at Deeks. Near by a woman screamed and there was a rush as people ran to get out of the way. Deeks had his left hand on his phone. He unlocked it and hit the phone button. Hitting the top of the list he figured it would call someone from the team. The last two people he had talked to were Callen and Eric.

Across town Eric's cell phone rang. He saw it was Deeks and answered it. "Hey Deeks what's up?" Eric wondered why Deeks didn't answer. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Look Jack put the gun down. Kensi choose me end of story."

Eric stumbled across his apartment to his land line and quickly dialed Sam's number. "Sam its Eric we have a big problem." He quickly told the other man what was going on. Sam told Eric to keep the line open and record the call if he could. He then hung up to call both the LA PD and Callen.

Callen told Sam that he Deeks told him they were going to the pier that day. He and A.J. were already on the road and headed to the pier hoping they would get there in time. As Callen drove A.J. called Hetty.

At the pier Jack kept his hand tight on Kensi's arm. He stared down Deeks with a sick smile on his face. "You don't get it do you. Kensi has always belonged to me. She always will belong to me."

Kensi could only watch Deeks and pray that help got there soon. She had seen Deeks doing something with his phone. She teased him whenever he would practice calling it blind. He told her someday it could save a life. She just hoped whoever he called had answered.

Two LA PD officers who knew Deeks walked quietly up to the scene. They pointed their guns at Jack and told him to stand down. Jack looked towards them and put the gun to Kensi's head. "One step closer and she dies."

Sam broke just about every driving law trying to get across town as fast as he could. He was at least five minutes out. He hit the horn and swerved to miss a truck and sped on as fast as he could.

Eric had hooked his phone up to his computer and started recording everything. Sitting there listening to the call was making him sick.

Callen pulled the car up as close as he could to the pier. A.J. was out of the car before it had even stopped moving. There were officers blocking the entrance they showed their badges and were told how far down they needed to go. They raced past fleeing tourists and locals hoping they would get there in time.

Kensi knew Jack was having a breakdown. His PTSD must still be a major problem. Maybe seeing her had triggered it or it could have been building for a long time. Kensi kept her eyes on Deeks. He was her rock in all of this. She felt a tear make its way down her face.

"Jack please don't do this." Pleaded Kensi. "This isn't you, you're a good man."

"You were supposed to wait for me Kensi. You promised me you would wait forever." Jack was shaking. He leaned into Kensi and breathed in her sent. It wasn't the smell he remembered. Jack gripped Kensi by the hair and yanked her backwards. "We are leaving now. If your boyfriend knows what's good for him he will stand there like a good by till we're gone."

Deeks noticed movement behind Jack. Callen stood to one side and A.J. to the other. Both had guns drawn and pointed at Jack.

"You're not going anywhere with her." Said Deeks. He put his hand out and gave Kensi a small nod. Jack started to move backwards when Callen called out.

"Federal Agents put the gun down and let her go."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Callen. In that moment he let the gun move away from Kensi. Deeks reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled hard. Kensi felt Deeks pull her towards him. Jack's grip had lessened and Kensi felt herself moving forward. Jack turned to fire at Callen, before he could bring the gun around he felt pain in his right shoulder. He looked down to see blood pooling from his body and soaking thru his jacket. He turned to Kensi and Deeks and raised the gun to fire at them but Callen was quicker and a bullet ripped thru his back dropping him to the ground.

Deeks had pulled Kensi into the shop behind them and held her against the wall out of harm's way.

"Deeks, Kensi you ok?" Called Callen as he kicked the gun away then got down to check for a pulse. Finding one he told A.J. to call for and EMT.

"We're fine." Deeks called back. He held Kensi to him her face buried in his chest. "I got you Kens, everything is ok now."

Kensi gasped as she tried not to break down. Deeks kept a tight hold on her as A.J. come to check on them.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Jack still breathing?"

"Yes EMT's are on their way."

"Let him die." Said Deeks.

Kensi held on tighter. She didn't say anything just held on to Deeks and let him take care of her. Right now she didn't care if Jack lived or died. She just wanted to go home with Deeks and forget this ever happened.

Deeks kept Kensi in the shop until Jack had been taken away. Only then did he lead her out of the shop and towards the others. Sam had finally made it to the scene and was happy to see his family was all ok. The EMT's had told Callen that Jack had lost a lot of blood and didn't know if he would make it.

Hetty called Callen and told them to come into the Mission. She had to see for herself that they were all ok. By the time they all made it there Hetty had spoken to the hospital as well as the VA doctor that had been treating Jack for the last nine years.

Everyone gathered around the couch to hear what Hetty had to say. "First off I would like to say I'm very happy that everyone is alright." Hetty looked at Kensi who was still buried in Deeks side. "Miss Blye I am terribly sorry this had to happen to you."

Kensi looked up at Hetty. "So am I."

"I spoke with the hospital. Jack did not make it thru surgery."

"Good." Spat Deeks. Sam nodded his head in agreement. Callen put his arm around A.J. and held her against his side.

"I also spoke with the VA doctor treating Jack. He has been in a mental ward for the past nine years ever sense the day he left Miss Blye." Hetty looked at her junior agents. "A month ago he walked out after killing a nurse who resembled Miss Blye." Kensi's head snapped up.

"OMG! Hetty you can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid that's not all. In the month sense LA PD has had four unsolved murders. All four women resembled you as well."

Kensi finally broke down and started to cry. "I believe if he had stayed with you he would have ended up killing you as well."

"Good thing the bastard is dead." Said Sam.

"He was a good man at one time." Said Hetty. "War can do horrible things to good people."

Deeks finally decided he needed to take Kensi home. Everyone told them if they needed anything to call. After Deeks and Kensi left Hetty looked at the rest of the team with a frown.

"It seems that Jack had been planning this for a while. His doctor said the last year it was all he talked about."

"Why the hell weren't we notified when he went AWOL?" asked Callen.

"I am not sure. There will be an investigation." Said Hetty.

"Eric you ok?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just hope I never get another call like that again."

The group broke up and headed home. The day was ruined and everyone just wanted to put this day behind them.

Kensi went straight to the fridge when they got home and grabbed two beers. She walked out to the beach and sat down on a chair. Deeks joined her and took a long drink of his beer. "I love you." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Deeks."

"Kens if you want to talk about what happened I'm here."

"I know." Kensi watched the waves for a few minutes. "I can't believe he killed five women because of me."

"Kensi he killed five women because he was sick not because of you."

Kensi looked at Deeks. "He almost killed you today."

"But he didn't."

Deeks moved to pull Kensi onto his lap. "It's over now. Jack is gone and will never hurt you or anyone else ever again."

They stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon. Only when Kensi said she was hungry did they move into the house. Deeks kept a close eye on her the rest of the day to make sure she was really ok. His only regret was he wasn't the one to put the final bullet in Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has liked, followed and reviewed this story so far. I would love to see many more nice reviews so please leave one. The more nice reviews I get the faster I will update. But please no flames. **

It was a week later and Kensi seemed to be doing ok. Deeks had a feeling she wasn't but she refused to talk to him about it. She wouldn't talk to A.J. either which really worried Deeks. Hetty told her to take some time off but Kensi refused. Deeks finally got A.J. alone for a minute.

"Can you please talk to her?"

"Deeks if she doesn't want to talk I'm not going to be able to make her." A.J. looked at Deeks. "Believe me a trauma like that can mess with you."

"UGH! Sorry A.J. I totally forgot you went thru almost the same thing, twice."

"Deeks its ok, it took me a while to get over what happened the second time. I didn't want to talk to Callen or my dad. In time I did but it had to be when I was ready."

Deeks ran a hand thru his hair and looked at the wall behind A.J. "Ok I guess your right but if you can get her to say anything about it."

"I'll try Deeks but I can't promise anything."

Later that day A.J. asked Kensi if she wanted to run out for lunch. Kensi agreed. They were at the food truck waiting on their order when Kensi looked at A.J.

"How did you deal with it?"

"I drank a lot." A.J. looked at Kensi. "Gibbs made me move in with him for a while, I mostly stayed in his spare room. It took about 3 months for me to talk to anyone."

Kensi looked off into the distance. "I heard Deeks talking to you this morning."

"He's worried about you."

A.J. turned to face Kensi. "He loves you Kensi. I'm sure Deeks would kill for you."

Kensi smiled. "Yes he would." Kensi looked back at A.J. "So you drank a lot huh?"

"Oh yeah, Gibbs got me to stop but it took a while. I still don't touch much hard stuff now. Guess I'm afraid to start again."

"What about after this last time?"

"Well I shut Callen out for a while, refused to talk to my dad about anything." A.J. looked down at the ground. "I still can't talk to my dad about it. I've talked to Callen some but he's not pushing things. If I have a nightmare he holds me."

"I never thought Jack was the type to do something like this. To kill those women." Kensi brushed a tear from her face.

"Talk to Deeks Kensi but I can tell you it gets better. You need to realize none of this was your fault."

Kensi nodded. Their order was up so they grabbed their food and headed back to the mission to give the guys their lunch.

That night Kensi stood in the door way and watched Deeks as he waxed his surfboard. She ran her fingers over her engagement ring and smiled. Finally she walked over to sit by him. "I love you Deeks."

Deeks looked up and smiled. "I love you too Fern."

"I talked to A.J. today. She told me that it will get better when I realize it's not my fault."

Deeks brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her.

"I know it's not my fault. Jack was sick and he did what he did because of that." Kensi took Deeks hands in hers. "But if he hurt you or took you from me I don't know what I would have done."

"You don't know how much I wish I could have been the one to kill that bastard."

"I know Deeks but Callen got him, he can't hurt anyone ever again." Kensi stood up and put her hand down to Deeks. "Now why don't we go inside and I show you how much I love you."

Deeks smiled and took her hand. "How about we start working on a little ninja assassin?"

"Deeks I do not want to be a fat bride." Giggled Kensi. "Can we please wait till after the wedding to make a baby?"

"Fine I guess so, but we can do a lot of practicing." Deeks gave Kensi his famous grin and then swung her up into his arms.

Kensi laughed feeling better than she had in week.

A.J. was sitting in bed her lap top in front of her working on an email to Abby. Callen had been at a basketball game with Sam and had just gotten home. "Hey babe I'm home."

A.J. laughed and shook her head. "Bedroom." Called out A.J. Living here with Callen was good. A.J. felt at home and loved having someone to come home to each night. Plus having a hot sexy fiancé was also a plus.

Callen stopped by the bed and dropped a kiss on A.J.'s head.

"Game good?"

"Yes it was. Sam got hit on by a 15 year old girl." Callen pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked at A.J. When she didn't respond he kicked off his jeans and dropped onto the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing Abby an email, she sent me one today with her picks for wedding dresses. Let's just say they were all black."

"Please tell me you are not getting a black dress."

"Hetty already has dresses picked out. Kensi and I have a fitting on Saturday."

Callen read email and smiled. A.J. was being polite but he knew Abby really wanted to help plan things. He ran a finger down her arm. A.J. glanced over at him but then went back to the message on the screen. Callen decided to play dirty and started to kiss her neck. A.J. smiled and felt Callen run his hand under her tank top.

"Callen if you give me five more minuets I'll be all yours."

"Promise." Said Callen as he continued to kiss her neck deciding to leave a mark close to the back so she could hide it with her hair.

Once A.J. finished the email she closed her laptop and stood to put it away. When she turned around A.J. had to smirk at Callen. He had lost his boxers and was looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

A.J. walked over to the bed and pulled her tank over her head then dropped her shorts. Callen looked her up and down then patted the bed next to him. A.J. crawled over to him and kissed him. Callen flipped her onto her back and stated to kiss his way down her body. He stopped at her stomach and rested his head there.

"I cannot wait to see your body swell with our child."

"You say that now wait till I'm fat and having major mood swings." A.J. ran a hand over Callen's head and sighed. "Plus how annoyed I'm going to be on desk duty."

Callen lifted his head up and looked at A.J. "Ok the desk duty may drive us both crazy."

A.J. laughed and pulled Callen back up to her. "I love you Callen."

"I love you too so much."

That Saturday Kensi and A.J. along with Nell and Michelle were at a local bridal salon. In fact it was one of the best ones in the city. Kensi looked at a price tag and groaned. The dress cost more than she made in a year.

"Don't worry Miss Blye the cost is not going to be an issue."

"If you say so Hetty."

"Now which one of you would like to go first?" Hetty smiled up at her agents and clasped her hands.

Kensi decided she would be brave and go first. The first dress was way too big and puffy. Nell seemed to love it but it wasn't for her. After about six dressed Kensi tried on a very form fitting mermaid that was strapless and had crystals all over the top and down to the skirt. She walked out of the fitting room and no one made a sound. Nell had her hand over her mouth and Michelle was crying. A.J. was smiling and so was Hetty.

"This is the one." Said Kensi. The attendant asked Kensi if she wanted a veil but she said no. Instead she chose a crystal hair band. It was so perfect that Kensi started to cry. She was so engrossed in her image she didn't see her mom standing there to her side.

"Oh baby girl you look amazing." Kensi turned and really started crying when she saw her mom. "Your dad would love Marty so much."

"I know mom."

After Kensi was dressed it was A.J.'s turn. She knew exactly which dress she wanted to try on. It wasn't in the lot that Hetty had chosen but no one said anything as A.J. came out of the room. Finally Nell spoke up.

"Wow!"

Everyone agreed the dress was amazing. It was a silk sheath. Small straps held it up. The dress was amazing. Hetty sat there smiling and shaking her head.

"It's perfect, Callen will love it." Said Hetty.

A.J. also choose not to get a veil. She wanted to wear her hair in a bun and Hetty picked up a crystal comb that she could wear. The shop owner said that the dress wouldn't even need altered. A.J. and Kensi both thanked Hetty for the dresses.

Nell was already busy making the rest of the plans. Everything was going to be simple. Nell claimed that less was more and everyone agreed. A.J. watched Kensi with her mom and wished that she could have the same thing. Hetty seemed to know this and sat next to her.

"I know I'm not your mother but I would be very proud to stand in for her now."

"Thank you Hetty, I would love that."

The women all decided to get lunch before going their separate ways. In less than two months the wedding would take place. A.J. smiled as she listened to Kensi talk about the types of flowers she wanted. A.J. really didn't care so she told Kensi whatever she chose would be fine. The rest of the day went fast and soon everyone was heading home.

A.J. found Callen asleep on the couch. She leaned over and kissed him. Callen simply murmured something but didn't wake up. A.J. put a hand on to her stomach and knew she would need to tell Callen soon. At least she wouldn't be showing for the wedding.


End file.
